


蟹中心合集

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 存档用，基本是点词短打合集，可能还有些一时兴起的东西没有质量，疯狂ooc无cp和各种cp，可能包含各种意义上令人不适的要素多半没有后续慎入





	1. 礼装＋罗马＋夜空（满足队，无cp）

**「我们遥望这片夜空。」**

 

“放弃吧，克罗，别害羞，低头看，这片土地才是你的归宿——”举着电子屏往人眼前塞的银发青年声音十分愉悦。

克罗·霍根死命仰着脖子，咬牙挣扎，活像个被强迫的良家妇女，朝青年——鬼柳京介发出充满怨气的低吼：“你要看就自己看别拖我下水！还是在室外你们不觉得羞耻吗！”

杰克助纣为虐地帮鬼柳箍住克罗的双手，被踹了几脚后进一步收紧了力道。

体型差异逼死人。克罗挣脱不开，半是埋怨半是求助地将目光投向一旁站着的游星，眼神询问。

我们什么仇什么怨你怎么也跟这两个混蛋一伙？

克罗，我一直相信我们之间的羁绊，但你为什么会相信大家半夜一起出来看星星这种鬼话。

爱莫能助。游星回了一段无奈又苦涩的脑电波。

“没用的，游星已经是我们这边的了。”鬼柳得意地笑着，好兄弟似的拍拍克罗的肩膀——一不小心进去攻击范围内，如果不是闪得快差点给来了记腹交拳。

“……你们对我们的好青年做了什么？”

“前两天你去找小孩们的时候，我们约游星在星空下看了场经典电影。”

原来如此。克罗向游星投以同情的目光，转而变得悲伤。这就是你看着他们拉我下水的理由？

那天我看封面是个很正经的穿着礼服的女人，就同意了。游星扶额。等她——他脱了衣服我才意识到那是个男的。三观受到了冲击，精神十分疲惫，连带着把罪魁祸首揍一顿的心情都没有了。

克罗难得有觉得游星一点用都没有的时候。

倒是经常觉得满足队一半的脑子都有毛病。

“人总要学着长大的，克罗。”

“杰克你告诉我半夜、室外、看黄片是要哪方面长大？”

“身体和心。”鬼柳煞有介事地提杰克回答，又把电子屏往克罗面前塞。“不要紧张谁都有第一次让我们一起从零开始学习——”

“你特么目录页的罗马数字都标出C了还从零开始？！话说为什么用罗马数字？”

“嗯……显得比较有文化？”满足队头子犹豫了一下，用“我就是瞎说个理由来敷衍你”的口气说道。

是系统随机设定的。克罗冷漠地猜测。

“顺便AVGV还有些奇奇怪怪的东西都是混在一起的！是不是像抽奖一样，刺激吧！”

玛莎救我。

我当初是为什么入队来着的。克罗突然从灵魂深处发出疑问。

哦，为了打牌。他面无表情地给了自己答案，同时对自己没能抓准时机一记决斗盘砸晕两个混蛋感到遗憾。

克罗挣扎的力度变小，他尝试着去相信沟通的力量。“这种事不是应该在黑摸摸的小房间里做吗？”为什么要到室外？

“但是在室外羞耻感比较强。”而且大晚上为了不搞大动静惹上麻烦，克罗的反抗力度会减弱。

……靠。

克罗自认是个正常人，羞耻心好好地在呢，比不过这没脸没皮脑子还带水的。

认输认输。

“我选行了吧？”克罗垂头丧气地认了。

鬼柳和杰克纷纷露出胜利者的表情。杰克放松了克罗一只手。

克罗沮丧地叹气，伸手要翻看目录。

就这样看准时机拍向电子屏使其脱手——

电子屏先是下落砸到石头上，凄惨地出现了裂纹，克罗抓住机会，利用自己小巧的体型凭着自己灵活的身手抢在另外两人前、成功补了一脚让它成了两半。

鬼柳发出懊恼的叫声，今夜是克罗·霍根的胜利。 

游星为克罗的顽强不屈默默鼓掌，被克罗一把扯住衣领威胁不准给修。

应着好好好，咽下了鬼柳应该有备份这件事，游星抬头望向夜空。


	2. 笔记＋斑类（布鲁游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁游，人外，这里自己也没怎么搞懂只是有点词就写了的斑类au

（“我一定会保护游星！”）

（“我希望游星能相信我，也希望游星能——”）

 

黑暗中，他压低声音喘息着。

不动游星结束第九十九个俯卧撑，没有开灯，冲了个澡，出浴室时光脚踩在旅舍房间灰糊糊的地板上。

用毛巾擦着头，走到床边，小心地不让水珠滴下，俯身吻在熟睡的人额头上。

还好，呼吸平稳，没发热。

从领地离开有一段时间了，在日夜不休的逃亡中，需要应付大部分战斗的布鲁诺体力几乎透支。此刻他们好不容易能暂时摆脱追捕，在这个破旧的旅舍稍作歇息。

床边简陋的架子上随随便便放着纸和笔，久未有人使用，都积了厚厚的灰。游星手拿一张纸伸出窗外抖了抖，又用破了几个洞的床单边角擦了一遍，才勉强接受。

虽然对于表面凹凸不平、不仅手感不好出墨也不顺畅的笔有些嫌弃，但也没有其他可以用的，迫于无奈，游星不得不加强力道在纸上重复笔画，直到写出足够明显的字迹。

滞涩的笔尖蹭在粗糙的廉价纸面上，低劣的工具让原本就不是很喜欢书写的游星觉得有些厌烦，但想到是要留给布鲁诺的，他又耐心起来，一字一划写的很认真。

写完后，把纸张对折塞在枕头下，留一半露在外边，确定布鲁诺醒来的话很容易就可以发现，游星把笔放回原来的位置。

又一次凑近布鲁诺，游星听着熟悉的心跳和呼吸，知道自己离开的话对方的警惕性就会恢复，便没有过分担心。

不过，还是希望不要出什么意外。游星心想。他靠在布鲁诺脑袋旁边，一只手有一下没一下地抚摸露在被单外面带着坚硬鳞甲的尾巴。

平时摸摸还可以，交合时有尾巴就会觉得很重，但布鲁诺激动时总是会有那么一下很难克制住。不过，除此之外，发热的身体贴上胸膛冰冰凉凉的鳞甲倒是很舒服。

未干透的头发让游星靠着的枕头也染上了水汽，可能是享受这种湿度，布鲁诺的眼睛依旧闭着，脸转向游星，于是两人几乎是鼻尖顶着鼻尖。

好近。

游星把脸朝布鲁诺脸侧贴过去，进一步缩短距离，轻轻蹭了蹭，蓝色的头发像凝固的水一样，有冰凉的触感。

瞄到塞在枕头下的纸条，仔细回忆了自己写下的内容，应该是没有任何疏漏的。不能亲口告诉布鲁诺那些话让游星觉得可惜，但他不是为了离别才向布鲁诺倾诉的，不是为了不能一起到达的未来才留下话语的。

而且，反倒是，如果一切顺利的话，如果每一个人的愿望最后都能够达成的话，自己一定会被布鲁诺责备的吧。

就像从领地逃走时，一直都很成熟的布鲁诺像个小孩子、哭着说会保护自己那样，一切结束的时候，他也会哭着责备自己吧。

进浴室又冲了次脚，这次有好好擦干净，穿上鞋。披上可以遮住大部分容貌的斗篷，游星再次吻了吻布鲁诺的额头，帮着用被单盖住尾巴。

接着便干脆地离开房间。 

直到游星离开旅舍，来到夜色浓郁的室外，他才颇为留恋地回头看向自己视为伴侣的对象所在的地方。

“布鲁诺，你说让我相信你，也要——相信自己。”

明明是蝙蝠却被赋予鹫的使命，被爱护着也被欺骗着，就这么迷茫又愚蠢地活到了得知真相的那一天。

“所以我下定决心了。”

选择了真相的自己，以及，选择了布鲁诺的自己。

无论是作为蝙蝠，还是作为鹫的那个自己，都会希望达到的那个未来是——

“那么快就结束旅途的话，你也会觉得遗憾吧，布鲁诺。”


	3. 正装野兽＋童话故事（杰游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰游  
> 意义不明的童话au，侧面的肉体交合表述

**还记得我们的黑蟹公主吗？**

**如果你记得这位有着古怪名字的公主——**

 

“您是不是洗完澡后没把耳朵擦干净？”所以脑子进水了——尽量礼貌又迂回地问道，不动游星踢了几脚又踩了几下被拆下的裙撑。

对方费了点时间才反应过来，刚想表示不满和怒气就被塞了一盘子料理到鼻子下面。

嗅了嗅，久违的经过烹调的食物的气味让他觉得非常陌生，无法凭此想象食物的味道和原本的样子。但身上、准确说是腹部的绷带下，无法愈合的伤口正激动地流出黑色的、带有体温而没有任何气味的脓汁。 

脓汁弄脏了绷带，弄脏了伤口附近粗糙的兽毛。 

“炒鸡蛋。”游星带些歉意地表示自己好像有些炒过头，边用过去所穿的裙装分割成的抹布清理台面，边把地上剩下的裙撑踹到一旁，留着下次生火用。

“我们开饭吧。”

  

-

“我不像人类一样需要进食。”

“不需要不等于不能吧，您不想食用我做的食物吗？”游星很直白地问道。

对方回避了问题。“没必要用敬称。”

临时清理过的桌面上摆着炒鸡蛋、黑面包和一壶水。游星一点点啃着坚硬的面包，吃着没有盐的炒鸡蛋，咀嚼得很细致。

他面色平静地表示。“虽然我做了些东西，但你完全可以拒绝食用它们。”

“就算必须进食，一起吃饭这种事也不是必要的。就算对于家人、友人、爱人而言一起吃饭是有必要的，对于目前来说没有任何关系的我们也不是必要的。”自顾自深以为然地点点头。

虽然不想承认，但有些被刺痛。不仅仅为掩盖这一点地、对方露出不耐烦的表情。“你还要在这儿留多久？”

“我是为你而来的。”

 “少扯这些鬼话！”

 游星有些困扰，自己明明都那么坦诚了，每一个字都发自肺腑出自真心，但对方就是不信——或者说，拒绝相信。

“我决定过不会对你说谎的。”

“谁管你。”

对方一口没动面前的食物。

叹了口气，游星把炒鸡蛋拿来吃掉，包起面包，洗了水壶和杯子，收拾好桌面。

然后，面对一直没有离开位置、冷漠地看着自己整理餐桌的对方，游星问道：“我能帮你换绷带吗？”

 

-

巨大的身躯上覆满粗糙的金棕色毛发，狰狞的面容唯有紫色水晶般的眼睛可以表达感情，如同舞台上的滑稽演员，身着该与国王相配的服装，腹部的伤口不断溢出污物，渗透绷带在衣服上留下明显的痕迹。

这便是不动游星希望与之共享餐桌的野兽。

 

- 

“因为我还是、无法成为‘公主’。”游星靠在化为人形的野兽身旁，带着些疲惫后的恍惚，说着关于自己的事。 

“虽然一开始是作为‘公主’被诞下的，但我不擅长跳舞，不怎么唱歌，没法感觉到一层床单下的豌豆，也做不到呼唤可爱的小动物来帮助自己。”

“最重要的是，我从一开始就不一样。”

野兽冷漠地想，从发型就能看出来了。

不是因为发型。好像知道对方心中在想什么，游星快速地否定了。“不一样的是这 **无法生下小孩的身体** 。 

“就算‘这一次’的故事可以勉强圆满，但不能生下孩子的话，故事会就此结束。”

“现在还有很多‘公主’，可难说继续下去身体是不是有一天会被植入奇怪的东西，我就在那之前，先把自己流放了。”

野兽皱眉。“所以，你只是逃跑到这而已。”

“你很介意吗？离开是事实，为了你而来也是事实。”

“……为什么会来这里？”

“对啊，为什么呢？”游星笑着反问。

不会说谎。

但是，会保持沉默。

 

- 

“能吻一下吗？”游星问。

野兽默认了，所以游星靠过去吻了吻他的嘴角，小心地不要被獠牙划伤。

然后他们静静地互相注视了数秒。

没有任何改变。

“果然不行。”评价道意料之中，游星把手中的书合上，犹豫了一下还是好好地把书放回了书架上。

“在做过之后才试验亲吻？”

“性质不同。”游星坐到野兽腿上，低头检查绷带的情况。“你会在做爱时吻我，可一旦过了那个时间，就只能我来吻你了。”但是，这样也无法解除诅咒。

诅咒并没有衰弱的迹象，绷带包覆的伤口依旧无时无刻不在制造着肮脏的东西。

“这是我咎由自取的结果，是我应该付出的代价。”说着这话的野兽语气里竟透出几分怀念的意味。“倒是你。”野兽把游星拉下身体，“不动游星，你究竟想成为什么？”

“‘公主’之外，我可以成为任何人。”

“你做不到。”野兽斩钉截铁道，“有不少人在往这里来，你没有那个时间了。”

游星并没有因为野兽的发言而陷入慌乱，挚友尽其所能送来的信件中包含所有他想要知道的消息。

仿佛诅咒蔓延般，留下的“公主”们一个接一个堕落，故事逐渐崩溃，幸福的结局不再。这样的事，他已经清楚地知晓了。

游星耸耸肩。

“能回来的话，我就告诉你，我为你而来的理由吧。” 

“那个时候，作为交换也作为奖励，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

 

-

他不是“公主”，只是住在高塔上的人。 

从高塔顶端遥望远方，可以看见森林对面空间和空间的交界处，由不属于这个世界的骸骨堆积而成的、破败城堡顶端的房间里，时间如同静止在每一粒尘埃中。

有着金棕色毛发、狰狞的面孔和不会愈合伤口的野兽，身着与国王相配的服装，端正地坐在孤独的王座之上。 

无论任何时间，他都在那里，一动未动。

说到底，游星只是想知道，那头野兽是不是还活着。

只是想确认这件事罢了。

 


	4. 大教堂＋游戏机＋剪刀＋狗＋星尘（杰游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰游  
> 含角色死亡设定  
> 半幼不幼的杰克和大概是某种意义上的死神蟹？

教堂后门的台阶上坐着个小孩，一头金发亮闪闪的，十分显眼。

游星从后门进入教堂时，从小孩身边走过，小孩看也没看他，专注于自己手中的游戏机。 

准备离开时，犹豫了一下，游星还是停下来对他说：“你最好不要坐在这。”

金发小孩不抬头地转眼珠子去看游星。

游星跟他解释，仪式时间快到了，虽然后门相比前面较隐蔽，但也有不少进进出出的神职人员，他们不会让小孩在这碍事。

小孩神情冷淡，“你是来这里工作的？”

“不，”游星摇头，“我只是来送货的。”

多管闲事。小孩小声嘟囔，用力敲打游戏机。

“我叫不动游星。”游星不在意小孩没礼貌的态度，好脾气地笑笑，“现在你知道我的名字了，所以可以告诉我你的名字吗？ ”

明明是你自说自话。小孩抗议着，但还是告诉了游星名字。“杰克。” 

是个非常、非常常见的，没花任何心思就定下的名字。“杰克，你的游戏机是坏的。” 

杰克好像有点生气。“我当然知道。”

“我可以帮你修好它。”

“真的？”杰克先是发出惊喜的叫声，又立刻拉下脸来做掩饰。 

“真的。” 

“我先说好，我没钱哦。”

一直弯腰有些累，游星干脆也坐到台阶上，跟杰克隔了点距离。“不要你钱。”

“那你要什么？” 

“我什么都不要。”

杰克目光里的警惕变得更加刺人。“那你干嘛帮我修游戏机？”

“就让我试试吧，反正它是坏的，你也没损失不是吗？”

沉默片刻，可能是在思考，然后杰克下定决心把游戏机递给游星。

游星从自己随身携带的箱子里拿出工具，把游戏机的外壳拆开。“以前没人帮助过你，而且不要求任何回报吗？”

“才没人帮我。”杰克的语气似乎很平静，却可以轻易从他的眼中窥见怒火。“别说帮我了，他们根本就把我当狗，还想从狗身上抢走东西。”

“他们是里面的那些人？”

“里面的、外面的都有。不过里面的比较可恶。” 

“你是狗吗？”

“我才不是！”杰克向游星做鬼脸。“那些摇着尾巴抬起屁股的混蛋才是！”

游星点头赞同，“我也这么认为。”

损坏不算严重。

“我能把它修好。如果我现在再问你可不可以给我件东西，你会不会生气？”

杰克紧皱眉头，“你说话不算话！”但好像没有生气，“你想要什么？我可没有什么值钱的东西。”

“你的剪刀。”

杰克打了个颤，“你真奇怪。”

“很少有人这么说。”游星笑起来，就好像这是件有趣的事。

合上外壳，启动游戏机。

黑白像素小人跳出来，游戏开始。

“那你拿去吧，我不想要它。”杰克握住剪刀柄，想拔出来，但没能做到，“如果你能拿走的话就拿吧。” 

“其实我是在问你愿不愿意和我一起走。”

游戏很无聊、很简单。“你也是那些混蛋里的一个？”杰克有些困惑地看着游星，但算不上失望。

“不是的。我可以只带走剪刀，可我还是想要你。”游星把通关记录删掉，然后把游戏机还给杰克，“虽然我可以保证你不是狗，但我也无法保证你是人类。”

“因为我已经死掉了？”

“因为你已经死掉了。”

只剩一半边的剪刀深深扎在杰克颈上，鲜红的血弄脏了漂亮的金发。

“你也有去找过——”杰克指了指，“就、另一边的那个混蛋吗？”

“没有。我只帮你修了游戏机。”

“所以那个混蛋没死吗？”

游星叹了口气。“如果你想知道的话，是的，他没死。”

真不公平。咬牙切齿道，杰克也开始游戏。游星坐着旁边等他的回答。

比起游星多花了点时间，但杰克还是很快结束了游戏。就好像玩腻了一般，把游戏机丢到了游星怀里。

杰克站起身，“我跟你走。”

游星把游戏机和其他工具一起收到小箱子里。“决定了？”

“决定了。 ”

游星对杰克微笑。他也站起身，同时伸手去将剪刀拔出。

原本深陷在虚无的血肉中的剪刀被轻易取出，代替血和碎肉，伤口处溢出闪耀的美丽星尘。

“那我们出发吧。”

闪亮的星尘落在他们走过的路上。


	5. 娃娃屋＋怪谈（略猎奇，无cp）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比较意义不明，有点猎奇意味，无cp

没有找到剪刀之类的利器，没有针线，甚至也没有笔，于是游星只能挑出轻薄的床单，把它们撕开围在身上。

不太舒服，但也没办法，游星不想穿衣柜里那些闪亮亮的小裙子，带泡泡袖的露背装，不仅没有额外的白色内衬，有的大裙摆上还缀满了亮片和蝴蝶结。好不容易翻出来的素色缎带系在腰部，那里的布料很容易散开，而他没穿内裤。

如今并不是那么在意走光什么的了，趁灯光还亮着，游星爬上爬下搜索整个屋子。没有窗户所以感受不到风，温度却很舒适，也不会觉得呼吸困难喘不过气，尽管如此，没有找到换气口依旧让游星觉得烦躁。

将屋子和外界分离的那面玻璃经过特殊处理，只凭屋子里的东西是无法击破的。跟玻璃外侧隔了一段距离有一面墙，就纹理来看像是厚纸板之类的，然后看不到更外面了。感觉是有谁用纸箱罩住了这个装饰甜美的娃娃屋。

游星知道有人会在凝胶里养蚂蚁，观察蚂蚁钻洞什么的，他现在的状况也差不多，休息、进食、排泄、加上一无所获的试图逃脱的举动都暴露在外。

擅长熬夜不代表能不睡觉。睡着的时候会有食物送来，浴缸和塑料水壶也都加满了水，排泄物被清理掉，没能起到作用但还是被游星藏起来的小道具也给摸出拿走。娃娃屋哪有隐私。

游星始终没看见将自己置于这个娃娃屋的罪魁祸首。 

一次上下折腾时左臂给拉开个口子，不严重但是流了很多血，滴滴答答落在地上，同时也弄脏了裹在身上的床单。游星用剩下的干净的水清洗伤口，血兑水积出一壶红色的颜料。

试试看会不会被收走吧。

疲惫的不仅是身体，更多是精神在逐渐走向极限。豪华大床被拆解成无效的逃脱道具后就被收走了，没给新的床，只留下床单和被子。对睡觉地点无所谓游星会直接靠着墙睡。

睡梦中模糊地感觉到有什么东西在扯自己的衣服——准确来说是沾了血的散发着淡淡异味的床单。游星挣扎着醒来，微弱的不刺眼的灯光下，最先进入视线的是放在地上的、不知是何人的左臂。切面整齐，除此之外的皮肤光滑没有任何伤口，是十分健康的断臂。断臂旁是针线。然后游星微微抬头，只是一恍眼，他看见了某个东西。

非常巨大的、某种东西，遮挡了全部的视野。 

世界瞬间摇晃，灯光和纸箱都再次被关上。左臂和针线也被带走。 

可能是太过着急，针刺破了皮肤，不属于游星的血滴在地上汇成小水洼，腥气在黑暗中弥漫开来。游星瘫软在那摊血迹面前，床单松了大半，垮垮搭在身上。他不断颤抖，胃部翻涌，食道痉挛，呕吐感涌上喉咙。 

但是更为强烈的被看的感觉却迫使游星支撑起身体看向玻璃的另一侧，即使面前是一片黑暗——不，正因为一片黑暗，黑暗就是黑暗，并不意味着是肮脏的污秽的，所以他才能在漆黑中看见墙上那个东西的眼睛，透出的肮脏的目光落在游星身上。

是偷窥孔。

左臂上的伤口突然爆发疼痛，层层叠加带给颅内猛击般的感受，好像有什么在逐渐崩坏，游星在黑暗中失去了意识。

 

 

 


	6. 少女革命（秋蟹，杰卡莉）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔女蟹，杰卡莉  
> 少革拔剑梗  
> 这个不是点词，就自己顺手码的

秋不敢回头。

她死死握紧手中的剑，纤细的双肩随着喘息剧烈地颤抖着。

输了。

这个事实几乎将她击倒。比起不甘和悔恨，她只感到深深的茫然，与混杂在其中的恐惧。

水珠顺着脸颊滚落在地上。

那不是泪水而是汗水。她睁大干涩无比的双眼。

散落的卡片的包围下，站立着的少女细瘦的身体摇摇欲坠。

秋不敢回头。

因为游星在她身后。

她不敢回头去看游星的表情。

（“我希望游星能成为我的——”）

明明是自己向他提出请求的。

明明知道他并不想继续参与决斗，明明知道他不会拒绝自己，却还是提出了请求。

自己勉强了游星，从他身上拔出了剑，分享了他的力量。

然后，难看地，输掉了。

此时此刻，自己紧紧地、紧紧地握住了剑，完全没有松手的打算，完全不想要失去。

那把剑却悄无声息地、确实地消失在自己手中了。

秋的面前，对手之中，名为卡莉的少女投来的目光里，并没有获胜的喜悦，而满是对于秋的担忧。

甚至连金发的王者也只是用沉重的目光注视着她，时不时望向她的身后。

啊啊、她的身后，游星——

他会是怎样的眼神？

会失望吗？会后悔吗？会生气吗？会嫌恶吗？

不会的吧。

游星一定不会用那样的眼神望向秋。

正因为如此，正因为知道这一点，秋才不敢回头。

这时，游星开口了。

但那并不是以秋为对象的话语。

“杰克，我要燃起蝎之火。”

蝎之火？

秋不明白。

卡莉露出慌乱的神色。

金发的王者在听了游星的话后，深深蹙眉。

“就算再来一次，她也不可能赢。”

游星只是坚定地重复了同样的话。

“我愿意为她燃烧。”

所以，这是什么意思？

在秋拼命却无用地想由字音获得内在的意义时，像是为了安抚她一般，游星走近她的侧后方，握住了她片刻前拿剑的手。

 

——秋，不要忘记心。

 

他是这么说的。

没有回头，由游星引导，秋反手握住了剑柄。

在秋面前，金发的男性跟自己做着同样的事。他握住年轻的长发少女胸口现出的灿金色剑柄，将其抽出。

缓慢地，缓慢地。

秋的余光看见自己所握之剑上、精美的玫瑰花纹中心，深红近黑的宝石发出耀眼的光芒。

碰触那份光芒时，方才失去了所有力量的身体仿佛被填满一般，呼吸也渐渐变得顺畅。

烙有美丽玫瑰花纹的长剑完全脱离游星胸口的那一刻，决斗场内的所有人都听见了凌厉的破空声。

秋终于明白了。

“游星——”

红发的少女发出哀嚎，转身想拉住给了她力量的那只手。

可是，在那之前，尖锐的箭头就已经贯穿了游星的胸膛，秋的指尖只够到了空气中的余温。

那箭向天空飞去。

杰克用自己的身体挡住卡莉的视线。

箭尾的倒勾牢牢扣住心口，如同上钩的鱼儿般，游星在挣扎之前就被带离地面。

箭静止在半空，游星也悬吊在空中。

细长花蕊一样的倒勾刺入胸口，没有流血。游星却因疼痛咬破了自己的下唇，四肢无助地抽搐着，将惨叫封入牙关间。

赤红火焰由心口引燃，如玫瑰盛放。

如同玫瑰般有着艳丽色彩的少女维持伸出手的姿势，瞪大了双眼。

这一次，泪水滑落。

即使如此，她的手中仍然紧握了剑。

 

“你还握着剑。”

金发男性的目光由秋握剑的手转到尚带泪痕的面容上。

“那么，在蝎之火燃尽前。”

王者守护着他的少女，面对没能守护住重要之物的少女，举起了决斗之剑。

“再次开始决斗吧。”


	7. 猫＋互殴＋探照灯＋咖喱（mob）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 研究所的新人想通过某种方式睡到不动游星，当然，他失败了。  
> “不遵守规则的人令人困扰。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mob，非凌辱，睡成了的和没成的，研究所背景  
> ooc，设定是蟹的日常放松方式是sex，经过挑选后，在研究所有不少炮友

这个男人看上去非常年轻。

这样的判断并不是针对他的长相，毕竟单论长相而言，他确确实实就是个普通的男人，而非少年或是青年。然而他也并不年长，他的资历完全比不上在这个研究所任职的大多数人。 

他给人的年轻感可能是源于他的犹豫不决，和随着犹豫而来，一时的鱼死网破的决心，同时又暗中怀抱侥幸心理。

搓了搓手，他先是缓慢前推休息室的门，沉重又压抑。可一旦他感觉到门扣越过某个象征拒绝的坎，他立刻又轻松起来。

门轴的扭动非常顺滑，转动37度没有带出任何噪音。

男人把自己塞进这个开口，进到休息室里。

没有窗户的休息室没有开灯，走廊的顶灯又较为昏暗，强行闯入的光线仅留下数秒痕迹，门就被关上，还原残留情欲味道的黑漆漆的房间。

包括通风系统运转的声音在内，男人没有听到任何动静。他背靠门站了一会，谨慎地深呼吸几次，才在原地闭上眼睛开始适应屋内的黑暗。

直到让自己陷入黑暗时他才意识到，他听不到任何声音仅仅是因为他的心跳声过于激烈，模糊听觉、掩盖了一切，包括一道极浅的呼吸。

休息室里有人。

冷静。男人试图平抚躁动的心跳。冷静下来，当然有人在这里，你知道的——你忘了你四十多分钟前看见什么了吗？你记得吧？今晚的获选者满足地离开休息室，手上拎着的袋子边漏出半截猫尾，上面的短毛还湿漉漉黏成了团。

他记得自己想象中袋子里和获选者两腿间的柱体，硅胶的和血肉的，它们肮脏、散发异味；也记得那种混杂胆怯的嫉妒感与破坏欲。终归却不过是为了满足单纯的肉欲，他便担上如此风险，甚至做好受罚的准备。

但是，万一呢。男人闭着眼睛，心想。毕竟对方也一样是为了发泄欲望，毕竟对方很温柔——大家都这么说，所以，万一呢。

稍微习惯了黑暗，男人花了几分钟来打量这间几乎只被一人常驻的空间。相比其他休息室，这个四叠半大小的房间可以算入特权阶级。和入口相邻的墙上还有一扇门，应该是通往浴室的。

屋里有个严严实实关着的衣柜，书桌上电脑理所当然关了机，和桌体相连的书架上有几本从男人的位置看不清标题的书，没有其他档案。这很正常，休息室不是办公场所。

屋里还有一张床，单人床。

男人屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地朝床走去。

凑近了可以听见均匀的呼吸声。被子给撑起一个睡着的形状，那平躺的人眼睛紧闭，黑发蹭在柔软的枕头上。

露出的脖颈坚韧修长，能让人感受到美好的线条往胸口处延伸，隐没在薄被之下。男人咽了口唾沫。他虽然勉强适应了黑暗，但目前依然无法辨认那皮肤上是否被留下了痕迹。

按时间来看，应该还没有彻底清洗过。

小心地捻起被子一角——在更靠近下半身的位置——轻轻地、轻轻地、小心翼翼变成胆战心惊地撩开，直到露出光裸的膝盖、大腿和下体。

空气里不洁的气味随之加重。

相机上灯光的亮度经过调整，并不突兀地便融入室内的黑暗，足够让男人看清那总是被掩盖在笔挺的长裤和飘逸的研究服下摆下的胜景。

余留情事热度的双腿已经在熟睡中放松开来，腿根处，并不算白皙的皮肤遍布斑驳的印迹——与腰上的痕迹相似，加上膝盖和脚踝处明显的指印捆痕，似乎可以叫人从一片青紫猩红中窥见插入者——和被插入者——双方的糟糕嗜好。

已经疲软的性器安静地垂在两腿之间，顶端小孔处的艳红仍未褪去，被狠狠使用过而微微肿起，好像还沾有后续才溢出的精水，想必是对这场激烈的性事颇为享受吧。

大量精液和其他不明液体干涸或没干涸的痕迹分散在床单上，但并未集中在臀下。 

后面不是那么容易清理干净的。没有内射过吗？心跳再次加速，男人被意料之外的欣喜所刺激，勉强维持理性让自己冷静，举起相机。

拍照并没有发出声响——即使是这个男人也不至于犯下这种低级错误，所以，可能是灯光、可能是撩开被子的摩擦动作、可能是脚步声、可能是开门的动静、甚至可能是那无法平复的心跳——惊扰到了沉睡中的人。

“是谁？”

心脏瞬间冻结。

空气凝固了片刻，床上的人多半是在判断来人的身份，以免误伤刚刚发生过身体关系的对象。而男人只是因为慌乱而暂时无法思考罢了。

微弱但确实的光芒很快暴露了一切。直到那人腰部和大腿用力，毫不留情的踢击冲着面部而来，男人才回了魂似的猛向后退，多亏二人间位置和姿势的不平衡，他才幸运地只感受到鼻尖一阵发烫，像是被火烧着一般。

等、等一下——

原本是怎么打算的？应该不是没想过会被发现，应该是想过面对这种情况要怎么做的，是怎样来着的？要做什么？要说什么？要怎么办怎么办怎么办？

等一下等一下等一下——

按理来说，转身逃走是目前不错的应对，但男人可能是彻底慌了神，占着体型上的优势，反倒选择扑上去，也不知仅是为了阻止对方换得解释和道歉的机会，还是打算就这样强行实行计划。

相机摔在地上，发出什么东西碎掉的声音。男人觉得自己好像按住了什么地方，好像在用力，好像殴打了什么，好像抓住了什么又因为对方的反抗被迫松开，好像哪里被揍了，身体开始叫嚣疼痛。

终于，随着挨上下巴的一记重击，男人飞出两三米的距离，摔到地上。

头部发晕，视线模糊，手脚颤抖得厉害。在发软的身体恢复到可以站起的程度前，男人听见什么重物在地面蹭过的可怕声音，然后一大块白布——是床单——盖住了他，枕头砸在他的脸上又弹起，掉在一旁。

寒意窜上脊椎，头皮发麻，本能的恐惧减轻了几分慌乱，男人保持狼狈跌坐在地上的姿势，发抖着，但动也不敢动。

“这个床做过加固，重约30千克。”

巧妙地单手稳住被立起的单人木床，对方轻咳几声，无论体力还是理智都叫人诧异地显得游刃有余，甚至还顺手披上了原本搭在床头的挂有不动游星铭牌的研究服外袍。

“加上我的体重，足够了。”

冰冷而无所畏惧的声音里带着几分被吵醒的倦意，因为感受不到怒气而更让人感到恐惧。

不动游星真的会这么做。

男人顶着满是精液的床单疯狂摇头，张开的双腿间被硬物碰触的感觉让他深刻了解所谓的足够是什么足够，但他不敢逃开。

“名字和职位。” 

男人用颤抖的声音回答。因为被被单罩住，所以他不知道不动游星听见他的回答后是什么表情。只有模糊的嘀咕透过被单传来，例如“就说了无论什么岗位都不能搞特例”这样的自言自语。

“行了，你回去等着吧。” 

没有说等着什么，将床脚从男人下体处移开，挪回原位。记得捡走相机，没有在意丢在地上的被子枕头什么的，也不管依旧处于恐惧中难以动弹的男人和他脑袋上的床单，不动游星转身进了盥洗室。 

站在镜子前，可以看见脖子上刚刚被不轻不重掐了几下留下的印子，估计短时间内不会消退，但与之相比，做爱后难得的舒适睡眠被打扰更令不动游星感到不快。

在冲洗身体前，把相机和从男人兜里摸来的手机随意放在盥洗台上，不动游星从研究服口袋里掏出自己设置成静音的手机，看见有未读消息提示。

是刚刚做过的人发来的，简单说明做了什么后续处理，并发出共同用餐的邀请。或者说，下一次做爱的邀请。

用餐啊......说起来家里的咖喱块是不是要过期了。走了下神，不动游星在心里算了下项目的日程安排，接着礼貌地回复消息拒绝对方。

冲洗的时候检查了下身体各处，包括性器和后穴的使用情况。等游星披着浴巾出来的时候，男人已经不见了。布满情欲痕迹的床单也不见了。

不动游星若无其事地打开衣柜，找出衣服换好。

处理完这事，回趟家接着睡吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （和“他不哭不笑”算同一条线）


	8. 黄昏，向幽灵献上祭品(高中生蟹＋词语＋被碾碎的蝴蝶＋重锤)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鬼柳主场，但好像没有cp  
> 疯狂ooc

毫无知觉却能踏在地上行走的双脚似乎并不属于他，失去所有触感的指尖已不能算作身体的一部分，然而眼中所见的城市一如既往铭刻了他最重要的时光，平凡的生活情景作为经典剧目反复上演。

清风微凉，三月和煦的阳光撒在他身上，一眼看去温暖又明亮，充满无限柔情。

但凉爽的风也好明媚的春日也好，不过是虚假的幻象。伪造而成的行人来来往往，其中有他熟悉的面孔，而眼神是他预料之中的空洞，仿佛他不存在般，所有的目光透过他、却也没有看向任何地方。

-

鬼柳京介并不是任何宗教的信徒，也从未对谁尤其怀有崇敬之情，相比起跟随他更倾向于走在前方。他不相信神明的赐福不相信魔鬼的诱惑不相信所谓的命运，高举唯物主义的旗帜就跟所有受了正常教育的高中生一样。 

所以现在，他兜里揣着作为祭品的东西，觉得都走到这一步了还在犹犹豫豫的自己是个傻帽。

离放学过了好一段时间，走廊窗户外面天色已近黄昏，大部分社团活动早就结束，校园里剩下的学生不多，今天有场大型的教师会议，于是没人值班的图书馆也提早闭馆。

这是个好机会，鬼柳当然知道这一点，不然他也不会在这时攥着钥匙站在图书馆门口——鬼柳特地找作为学生职员的秋借图书馆钥匙，自从回来后一直没给过他好脸色的秋态度依旧冰冷，但还是把钥匙借给了他。 

秋在生气......鬼柳觉得他出院回到校园后有很多东西都不一样了，很明显地，不只是秋，杰克、克罗，这些以前明明关系很好的同伴都在生他的气，不是那种小打小闹的生气，而是真正感到愤怒。秋似乎不愿多看他一眼，杰克直白地告诉鬼柳他令自己很火大。克罗则是避着他，和杰克退部一起组成回家社，每天下课就抬脚走人，一次也没约过鬼柳。

无法理解，无法理解这种改变。鬼柳想知道原因，可没人愿意告诉他。他拼命思索到头部剧痛，也只是在疑惑的漩涡里生出几分不知是真是假的违和感来。

他也不能确定，他的违和感和“图书馆的幽灵”是否有联系。

没错，幽灵，他现在正要去呼唤幽灵——过去的鬼柳会觉得相信幽灵的都是无可救药的蠢材，现在他也成为笨蛋军团中的一员了。希望不是砸坏了脑子，鬼柳想，他以前完全不知道学校有这样的怪谈，这个传闻起始于他出院回到学校。

就算连自己都觉得傻气，鬼柳还是无法放下这个想法。

幽灵说不定是和他一起回来的。

-

——鬼柳京介进入聊天室——

——克罗霍根进入聊天室——

 

鬼柳京介：我想起来了。

克罗霍根：......

鬼柳京介：对不起。

 

——杰克阿特拉斯进入聊天室——

 

杰克阿特拉斯：......你想起了多少？

鬼柳京介：全部。

鬼柳京介：他的事，还有我伤害了他的事。

鬼柳京介：全部都是我的责任，是我的错。

鬼柳京介：对不起。 

杰克阿特拉斯：即使你想起来、道了歉，我也不会原谅你。

鬼柳京介：......我明白。

鬼柳京介：我还是要道歉，也必须向他道歉才行。

杰克阿特拉斯：你这么说是仗着他一定会原谅你吗。

克罗霍根：杰克！

鬼柳京介：或许是吧。

克罗霍根：......

杰克阿特拉斯：你什么意思？！

鬼柳京介：我是个忘记了一切的胆小鬼。

鬼柳京介：他会原谅我，而我永远无法原谅自己吧。

克罗霍根：鬼柳我们也不是这个意思.......

杰克阿特拉斯：呵。

克罗霍根：......

克罗霍根：唉 

克罗霍根：我们把你当作朋友，鬼柳，但在他还没醒来的现在，我们是无法轻易放下的，你明白吧？

鬼柳京介：我明白。

鬼柳京介：他......怎么样了？

克罗霍根：昨天去医院时，没有什么变化。

克罗霍根：我们不会带你去。我们还做不到。

克罗霍根：秋一般在我们离开后来，你要去的话最好错开时间，她不会想在病房见到你的。

鬼柳京介：不。

鬼柳京介：我不会去。 

鬼柳京介：我没有去看他的资格。

-

几枚螺丝在手心捂得温热，鬼柳京介弯腰把它们放在——按那双胞胎后辈说的——最深处没什么人光顾的书架底层，没有排满的书册正好留出空位。

一、二、三、四、五、六、七，七枚螺丝离开手掌，似乎没有特定的排列要求，所以由得它们随意地滚动和停下，于是形成了毫无意义的组合图案。

除了螺丝外，鬼柳没有听说幽灵有要求其他的祭品，像是小说或电影里经常出现的头发指甲鲜血，或者是现实点的年糕和橘子，也没要求画个漂亮的法阵什么的——虽说如果有那么多事鬼柳肯定觉得又假又蠢也就不会傻傻地站在这里，但真正只拿了螺丝——他家有很多螺丝，改装摩托用的——鬼柳又觉得这幽灵会不会这么随便。 

日头将落未落，往窗外看去可以看见火烧云美丽的橙红色在天空蔓延，赤橙的光芒不带暖意地包覆大地，余晖透过图书馆的玻璃，在地面上清晰地分割出金黄与黑灰的色块。 

鬼柳环抱双手等待，掌心浅浅的螺纹很快就消失了。什么也没发生，他又绕了图书馆一圈，幽灵没有出现，他既失望，又觉得自己天真。

叹了口气打算离开，向放螺丝的书架走去时碰到了阅览桌旁的椅子，被牵动的椅子腿刮蹭地面发出让耳朵难受的噪音，鬼柳将它摆回原位，虽然是最里侧的阅览桌但好像还经常被人使用，椅子上没有积灰。

当他再次打算向书架走去时，余光似乎瞥见了什么刚刚没有的东西，他赶紧停下脚步转身去确认。 

尽管鬼柳确实是来见幽灵的，但这并不是那种恐怖电影似的，幽灵或鬼魂悄无声息地站在背后，主角在镜子里看到转过身又消失了的桥段，鬼柳刚刚确实瞥见了之前没有的东西，那东西也没有消失。

是图书馆的幽灵吗？

他看见一个黑发的少年站在书架之间。

少年站在估计是整个图书馆最暗沉的位置，他身上穿着和鬼柳同一年级的制服，脚没有飘在半空，人也不是透明的，但额发和落在他身上的阴影让鬼柳看不清他的脸。

鬼柳愣了一下，然后试探着开口：“同学，图书馆已经闭馆了。”

对方没有回答。

咽了口唾沫，鬼柳小心翼翼地向对方靠近。对方没有动作，没有走开也没有开口说话，身体连一丝一毫的摆动也没有。

他们原本相隔的便不是很远，也就六七步的距离，可即使这个距离被缩短到一步半，是再往前就要撞上的距离，是可以算得上在“身旁”的距离，鬼柳依旧看不清少年的脸。一直都只有鬼柳被夕阳的余晖照耀，少年则待在浓厚的阴影下。

“同学？”并不是害怕，但鬼柳觉得紧张，声音没有颤抖却显得沙哑。

“你......是谁？”

这个问题没有意义。

我认识他。

这个想法仿佛潜伏已久后突然在脑中炸开，余波在体内乱窜，震荡感使得指尖都轻轻痉挛。头痛得要死，耳鸣缠绕，视线模糊。

脑海中某个身影却越来越清晰，与面前的少年完美重叠，身高、体型、发色，看不清的五官应该有着他非常熟悉的样子，没有发出的声音应该也是他曾愉悦又兴奋地与之交谈时所熟悉的音色。

伴随某种近似绝望的难以置信的情绪，与那个身影相关的记忆缓缓上浮。

雨夜，车灯，还有血。 

他不该忘记的。

**“游......星......”**

不动游星。

他的挚友。

鬼柳不由得后退半步，缩回想要碰触对方的手。

-

——鬼柳京介进入聊天室——

——克罗霍根进入聊天室——

 

克罗霍根：你去见幽灵了？

鬼柳京介：是。

鬼柳京介；见到他时，头突然开始痛，然后就渐渐想起我忘记的那些事。

克罗霍根：你们有交流吗？

鬼柳京介：他好像不能说话......但算是有。 

克罗霍根：那么你肯定知道了

克罗霍根：那幽灵不是游星。

- 

图书馆的幽灵不是不动游星。

鬼柳看着手机屏幕，这件事他在那个黄昏被告知了。

那时被复苏的记忆击倒，瘫坐下来的自己狼狈得即使在回忆里也显得可笑又可悲。泪水在情绪的起伏中不受控制地溢出，想要用发抖的手去擦拭反而糊了满脸，与在车祸发生的夜晚雨水浸湿脸颊的记忆紧紧相连，雨水冰冷，鲜血发烫，自己的泪水却是温热的，缺失的温度将由悔恨和愧疚填补调和。

忘记了，把与好友一起度过的时光、他们间的争执和退让、自己犯下的错和造成的后果——甚至是自己视为至交、一直想要帮助自己的好友的存在本身都忘记了。

游星。 

游星没有和鬼柳一起出院，没有一起回到校园。 

他没有醒来，而鬼柳失去部分记忆回归平和的生活。

是我的错。鬼柳瘫倒在地，被夕阳染成趋向于泥土的颜色的地面依旧冰冷，他的喉咙里好像卡了什么东西，他一旦说话那东西就会沉到胃里去，从内部砸开他腹部已经拆线的伤口，扯开那疤痕，让他血流至死。

就算如此，他还是开口了——在看不清脸的幽灵面前，不断道歉。

不断道歉。

直到突然有什么砸到他的肩膀上，稍微有些痛，接着又在他屁股上弹了一下，然后摔在地上发出玻璃碎掉的声音。

道歉停下了。鬼柳下意识朝着碎裂声的方向看去，发现了许多碎片、木头外框和一只破破烂烂的——蛾子？蝴蝶？应该是蝴蝶吧，那大概是原本挂在一旁书架侧作装饰的蝴蝶标本。玻璃碎裂也波及了那可怜的虫子尸体，它由美丽的蝴蝶变成了丑陋的尸块。

标本估计是从书架上掉下来，然后砸到了自己吧。鬼柳搞清楚状况，才突然意识到头痛和其他生理意义上的不适感已经消失，他飞快地转头朝向少年——那时他以为是游星的幽灵——的方向，脖子发出的抗议被鬼柳无视了。 

幸好，对方还在那里，没有消失也没有变得模糊，但鬼柳因此更加忐忑。

明明是仰视的角度，明明没有离得很远，他依旧看不清那张脸。

终于，对方有了动作，他抬起手指了指地面。

于是鬼柳低下头。

地上什么都没有。

鬼柳抬起头，而对方执着地指示他往地面上看。

鬼柳当时觉得固执的人的幽灵也是固执的，如果自己死去的话一定也会是个顽固的恶鬼，而且跟游星不同，他总是听不进别人说话，所以事情才会发展到这个地步。

他再次低头仔细地审视地面，眯起眼睛，凑近又拉远，摆动身体从不同的角度观察，终于找到了对方希望他看见的东西。极浅的划痕形成几个单词，最后拼成一个否定句。

**我不是游星**

幽灵说自己不是游星的幽灵。

游星没有醒来，但还活着。

鬼柳退出和克罗的交谈，他想到之前跟杰克和克罗说了自己没有资格去见昏迷不醒的游星，实际上他有点茫然无措，不知道自己怎样才能做出就算只有一丁点也好的补偿。

但无论如何，只希望游星可以平安醒来——

他还没向游星道歉，还没有做出任何补偿。

幽灵没有再出现，就算他在黄昏的图书馆献上更多螺丝作为祭品，或是禁止带入图书馆内的年糕和橘子、沉甸甸的售价昂贵的锤子、图书馆里没有的科学著作，幽灵都没有再出现。

他再也没找到似乎是由螺丝划出的字句。

-

游星回到这个地方的时候，那身高中制服为了留在它的世界而脱离了游星，还有那些残留下来的情感也被强行带回原本的世界，那感觉就仿佛失去身体的一部分，像是被活生生扯下手臂或是拉断双腿，虚幻的疼痛崩溃般叫嚣。

毫无知觉却能踏在地上行走的双脚似乎并不属于他，失去所有触感的指尖已不能算作身体的一部分，然而眼中所见的城市一如既往铭刻了他最重要的时光，平凡的生活情景作为经典剧目反复上演。 

他又回到了这里，这个幕间剧场。 

凉爽的风也好明媚的春日也好，不过是舞台的布景。伪造而成的行人来来往往，其中有他熟悉的面孔，而眼神是他预料之中的空洞，所有的目光透过他、却也没有看向任何地方。

这里没有观众的舞台上只有他一个名为不动游星的演员，喜怒哀乐皆无人共演无人欣赏。

知晓自己仅仅留下存在本身和身为记录者的使命，却又总是不吃教训地介入不属于这个自己的人生，想要忍耐却无法将重要之人的欢喜和悲伤视为单纯的故事，最后承受相应的痛苦也是理所当然。 

可能有那么一刻，从那个瞬间开始他会将最初的梦全部忘记，那些和记忆里同伴有着相同样貌的人们再也不会牵动他的思虑，他再也不会因为过于深入故事的世界而受到惩罚。

可能会有那么一刻。

他将成为真正的记录者。

虚幻的舞台之上，蓝天下清风微凉，与夕阳截然不同的明媚阳光撒在游星身上，一眼看去温暖又明亮，充满无限柔情。

所以，至少在那之前，让他继续当个、会在黄昏之时被询问“是谁”的幽灵吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄昏時（たそがれどき）：語源是「誰（た）そ彼（かれ）」，「たそ」是「だれだ」的古文講法，即「是誰」之意。所以「誰（た）そ彼（かれ）」的意思就是「他是誰?」，在黃昏的時候天色昏暗，看不清楚人的樣子，所以問「誰そ彼?(他是誰?)」。早期的古文中念作「たそかれ」，江戶時代以後音變為「たそがれ」，就成了現在「黄昏たそがれ」的發音。
> 
> 彼（か）は誰時（たれどき）：另一個和「黄昏時（たそがれどき）」很像的字是「彼（か）は誰時（たれどき）」，「彼（か）」是古語「あれ、あちら」之意，即遠方之物之代名詞；「たれ」是「だれ」的古語唸法。「彼（か）は誰時（たれどき）」古文中可以指黃昏，也可以指早上清晨天色將明未明之時。後來「黄昏時（たそがれどき）」這個詞出現拿來專門指黃昏之後，「彼（か）は誰時（たれどき）」就變成專指早上清晨天色將明未明之時。
> 
> 参考https://blog.xuite.net/eternalwind/wretch/451017956-%E3%80%90%E6%97%A5%E6%96%87%E3%80%91%E9%BB%83%E6%98%8F%E6%99%82%28%E3%81%9F%E3%81%9D%E3%81%8C%E3%82%8C%E3%81%A9%E3%81%8D%29%E3%80%81%E5%BD%BC%E3%81%AF%E8%AA%B0%E6%99%82%28%E3%81%8B%E3%81%AF%E3%81%9F%E3%82%8C%E3%81%A9%E3%81%8D%29


	9. 绝对诞生（肉＋蜕皮＋芒果＋跑路＋澡堂（无cp，蟹zone一体论）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是蟹zone一体论，很迷。

泡澡后的牛奶特别好喝。

玻璃瓶冰凉凉的，略低于常温的液体滑入喉咙进入胃中，舒缓了发热的身体。冰柜里还有很多牛奶，六岁半的游星按捺住再喝一罐的冲动，把空瓶放进回收篮。

然后他跑去孩子们的寝室找玛莎。

寝室大门紧闭，没有上锁，游星适度地拉开了一道够自己钻入的缝隙，他边喊着玛莎的名字边灵活地窜入门内，并记得带上了门。

瞬间的光线晃过，关上门后的房间里又是一片漆黑，伸手不见五指。厚重的窗帘密密拉上，屋里没有任何的灯光或烛火，空气却被人的呼吸温热。为了避免踩到或撞到什么，游星留在离门很近的地方，他压低呼唤，幼嫩的叫喊声在墙壁上撞击出回音，让人难以判断房间的大小。

“游星？”

“是游星？”

“游星！”

“游星终于也一起了吗？”

黑暗中传来小孩子们的吵闹声，此起彼伏地混杂在一起，游星好不容易才能分辨出各个声音的主人。

“我来找玛莎，玛莎在吗？”

“玛莎刚刚来过，又出去了。”游星听出这是克罗的声音，比他小一点的男孩好像在犯困，也可能是别的原因，声音懒懒的，“你总算要加入了吗？”

“不是，我还没开始。”

窸窸窣窣传来失望的叹息，其中音量最大的那个直白地嫌弃游星：“慢死了！”

游星立刻知道这是杰克。不管对方能不能看见，游星朝声音的方向做了个鬼脸。说着晚上见，游星跑出门外，在走廊上见到了玛莎。

摸摸小孩的头说着不要在走廊跑动，玛莎递过手上的图书，问要不要看。 

游星对于自己独占玛莎这件事有点小小的歉疚，但满溢而出的果然还是喜悦，他接过图书，开心地点头。

他们在活动室找了个垫子挨着坐下，翻书的是游星。这是一本关于爬行动物的科普读物，有鳄鱼、蜥蜴什么的，还有蛇，虽然是给孩子看的但图画都相当逼真，是玛莎不会放在小屋书架上的类型。不过现在的小读者只有游星，所以玛莎放心地把书拿来了。

配图说明用的文字有点多，游星偶尔会指着不认识的单字去问玛莎，并试图去读那些长而拗口的动物名字。 

“我跟杰克还有克罗上次捡到了这个。”

他指着图画上蛇蜕下的皮，向玛莎报告。

在森林玩的时候要小心。玛莎叮嘱了一句，她知道这些活力满满的小孩子们是不可能被束缚在小屋中的，她不希望他们受伤。

最大的这三个孩子分开独处时，虽说各有个性但总得来说各自都很规矩，凑在一起就莫名嚣张还有点莽，让玛莎十分困扰。

不过关系一直很亲密倒是真的。“游星想和朋友一起玩吗？”玛莎其实是想问游星是不是觉得寂寞。

“有点。以前大家都是一起吃饭、一起去澡堂，现在只有睡觉在一起。”一个人可以独占玛莎、可以独占小屋的浴室、可以独占一冰柜的牛奶——可是牛奶都快过期了，游星已经好久没有看见朋友们的脸了——房间里黑得什么也看不见——他有点想他们。

“为什么我没有蜕皮呢？”游星十分困惑。 

杰克最开始蜕皮时他们都不知道发生了什么，以为是什么奇怪的疾病，害怕得直想逃走——不能让其他孩子传染上疾病，他们要带着杰克一起从玛莎的小屋逃走，去找药把病治好后再回来。

幸好玛莎发现了，阻止了他们。

“嗯？游星也想要蜕皮吗？”

“我不知道。”小孩仰头看向玛莎，他睁大蓝紫色的眼睛。“大家都在蜕皮，只有我没有，就有点奇怪。”克罗最开始还哭着问玛莎杰克会不会死掉，知道没事后抹掉眼泪就跑去嘲笑蜕皮的杰克丑丑的，两人差点在床上打起来。 

没几天克罗也开始蜕皮了，接下来比游星年龄小的孩子们也陆陆续续开始。孩子的蜕皮是个漫长的过程，他们会变得有些难看，会难以行动，会感到困倦，会进入深沉的睡眠。

待到苏醒，新生的血肉已变得美丽，孩子们会忘记自己曾经蜕皮过，就这么迎接全新的自己。

“不过，虽然和大家不太一样，但也有不会蜕皮的生物，所以我觉得不要紧——大概？”不懂是在安慰自己还是在安慰玛莎，游星歪了歪头吐出一个疑问的升调。

“不要紧的。”玛莎爱怜地注视着小孩——的右脸，“游星不用担心。” 

右脸上，右眼周围的皮肤皱起，如同泡水指尖上的褶痕遍布，粗糙而突兀，与孩童左脸那光滑的肌肤形成明显的分界。然而，与最初、形如烂熟芒果被剥皮后露出的不舍与果皮分离的泥泞果肉、几乎算不上皮肤的样子相比，已经有了相当程度的改变。 

或许在其他孩子的蜕皮结束之时，那分界也会完全消失吧。

轻轻抚摸孩子的脸颊，柔软的和粗糙的部分，皆给予慈爱和柔情，“成为新的自己的方法，并不只有一种。”

你一定会在某个注定好的时刻，获得新生。


	10. 机甲（无cp）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 植入物（连接器）＋外附体  
> 蟹和游星号合体了  
> 提及机甲的部分都很微妙且不专业

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tv后，与moment无关的单纯源于人类的战争爆发，在整个星球上蔓延开来。蟹的城市最初是选择彻底防守，勉强可以自保，但随着别的城市得到来自异次元的力量并用于战争，一切都向无法挽回的方向发展。原本眷顾新童实野、能赐予被选中者力量的红龙已经离开了这个星球，新童实野依靠这个时代的科技力量无法对抗异次元的力量。在这个情况下，为了能够继续守护城市，更为了让这颗星球不被战争完全摧毁，游星想到“这个时代不行的话，就借用未来的力量吧”，而利用了游星号承载着的未来的遗物——阿波利亚所给予的让他能够飞翔的翅膀（科技力量）。

－

“所以，你们得出的结论就是你要和d轮合体？”

“合体......你这么理解也行吧，目前是这样计划的。具体操作过程还在讨论，我组装d轮时只用了最基本的材料，按理来说绝对不可能作为植入物，但不知道阿波利亚改造时是否连带原件也发生了改变，我以前没有细想这个——”游星没有继续说下去，因为通讯器对面的好友脸色变得非常可怕，好像还骂了句脏话——很轻，游星其实没能听见，但他看见对方的嘴唇微动，说的多半是“混账”那一类的，王的口中也吐不出更加粗鄙的言语了。

苦笑的话可能会让杰克更加痛苦，但表情麻木的话也可能激怒对方，于是最后游星只是轻轻叹气。

已经没有其他剩下的可能了，他们已经努力过了，尝试了所有能够到的可能，可以说是苟延残喘到时间所剩无几的地步，事到如今也不能说是没有一开始就下定决心的错，只是根据风险性，把这个可能放到最后才尝试而已。

“生物相容性测试会立刻开始进行，同时必须尝试能否借用永转机的力量，我接下来会全身心投入实验，所以，这座城市就拜托杰克你了。”

“我明白。” 

杰克的脸色已经恢复平常，回应的语气清晰又坚定。他们都知道、他们是这样约定的，可以愤怒可以焦虑可以悲伤，但一旦选定了道路就绝对不可以动摇。

那是属于王的职责，他将引导、支撑、守护他的人民。

-

游星全身赤裸俯躺在床上，脸埋入医疗床上端特意开出的洞口，面前隔着段距离给放了个屏幕，各项检查数据不断闪出。 

耳朵正好紧挨着洞口边沿的软垫，除了轮番响起的尖锐的机械提示音外，他偶尔能分辨些窸窸窣窣的人声，知道包括秋在内有很多人在周围忙碌。 

原本，单是常规检查就需要相当长的时间，更别说这次遭遇了战斗，相关人员都很紧张，即使只有轻微的反应都需要尽早做好对策，而且之后一定会有精神分析诊断和评估。

屏幕上有消息通知需要激活某一部分的电子神经刺激器，摄像头进行了面部扫描，又一次靠更新过的体内芯片确认对象，才继续显示当前进度中的各种数据。因为配有和房间内摄像头相连的无线监控设备，游星可以在屏幕上看见正对自己背部摄像头的拍摄情况。

游星的后背，准确来说在胸椎下侧和腰椎处，覆盖了相当面积的、带有金属光泽的类三角形板突兀地嵌在他的肉体上，四周的皮肤还留有数不清的手术疤痕，肌肉在外来物的挤压下凹凸不平拧扭成丑陋的形状，此外在颈椎和胸椎的连接处、还有两侧的肩胛骨上方，与人类柔软肉体不相称地，由复合材料制成，银色或红色的部件牢固地埋入其中。

实验的痕迹、手术的痕迹、改造的痕迹遍布整个身体，考虑到植入物的数量、种类和大小，虽说植入物和皮肤肌肉相连处的外观实在称不上好看，但无论是植入时还是使用后都没有发生感染或其他严重的排斥反应，与其说是相当幸运，反而令人感到毛骨悚然——毕竟是利用了不属于这个时代的技术，没人知道这种幸运源自何处、会持续到什么时候。 

说起来也不过是走投无路下的选择。游星盯着屏幕，高分辨率的影像上可以清晰地看见在最大的三角形植入物上又分成可活动的三部分，它们闭合时在表面呈现y字型。随着激活的指令，活动板缓缓打开些许就停下了，在监测设备发出特殊的警示音后，游星的注意力从屏幕转向后背的实际感受。

很难形容那是什么感觉，因为在平常的生活中绝对不会经历这样的感受，疼痛和痒意确实存在可都只有可以简单忍受的程度，占领主导的、对游星而言是只有他自己能拥有的体验。

重新集中在屏幕上时，激活已经完成。赤色的半透明的物质从植入物打开的缝隙伸出、展开，仿佛不是人间之物的双翼如同火焰一般，闪烁着颇为醒目的光芒，在丑陋的躯壳之上，不相符地显现出无比的壮丽。

看上去形同光，但实际上它并不是由粒子组成，而是大量纳米纤维共同呈现出这种效果，经由永转机的辅助，搭载上外附体时可以做到传感与驱动。

每当进行这项检查时游星总会想起初次激活这部分刺激器的实验、初次见到这一外形之后，与秋见面时，设想被证实的喜悦和不得不让游星背负重担的痛苦交织，久违地对方露出了好像要哭出来的表情。

游星知道秋露出那种表情的原因。

那物质的外形，和与zone对决时承载着游星的d轮翱翔在天空的翅膀、完全相同。

－

“就算已经做了心理准备——决定利用他们的技术时我就有预感了，但实物真正出现在眼前时，我还是受到了冲击。”

“那时，我想着——啊、这是非常傲慢、非常过分的想法，相比起埋怨命运，我第一反应是将不幸归咎于特定的人，比起可能对他们造成的侮辱我更在意自己的利益自己的心情，果然我不过是个软弱又自私的人罢了。”

“那个时候我想着，这一切就像是他们的......诅咒。”

－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结局可能是（大家都死差不多这个星球也快完蛋后）游星背负着最后的可能性离开，去往宇宙。因为游星号可以超越光（这话不是这里说的），那只要达到一定距离，在游星有限的生命里，或许不会直视这个星球的毁灭吧。


	11. 准备工作（开荒＋山楂糕＋氪金＋橘猫（布鲁游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游星被拜托去帮忙给后辈刻石板（印卡），布鲁诺陪着他。

布鲁诺光脚踩地，在房间里晃了两圈，才发现鞋子不知怎么被踢到了床底下，在挺深的位置。

不过这没什么大碍，他腿够长。用拇指把鞋勾出来穿上，布鲁诺甚至还轻轻地小跳了几下。

到盥洗室清理头发和牙齿的时候，发现放在洗漱台的剃须刀上残留着短短的胡渣，没有多到令人觉得邋遢的地步，只是一时大意没冲掉卡在缝隙里的那些而已。

胡子啊。换着刀片，布鲁诺突然想到什么有趣的情景而小小地笑出声来。

打理好后来到厨房，桌上的壶里有烧开然后放凉的水，垃圾桶里有牛奶的包装袋，灶台上平底锅沿上还留有水渍，水池里没有不干净的餐具。 

决定今天多吃一片面包，烤焦一点。等烤面包机把面包弹起时，布鲁诺打开冰箱找到小盒分装的蓝莓酱。和习惯吃常温的游星不同，他喜欢凉的果酱。

游星没在。

冷藏着的新鲜的山楂糕被切走了二分之一。

-

打算休息一下，于是游星收拾了錾子，摘下手套和口罩。

将毛巾放到提前准备好的干净的水里浸湿，拧到不会滴水的程度，然后游星狠狠擦了擦满是汗水和沙石尘土的脸，接着是擦拭颈部、手臂、腋下、后背和腹部。

午前的天色明亮但温度不高，如果不是因为体力劳动，像这样室外单穿背心吹风的话可能会觉得冷吧。

洗干净手，游星打开保鲜盒，拎了个切成小块的山楂糕丢到嘴里。

山楂是克罗寄来的，刚送到那下他和布鲁诺尝过新鲜的红果，跟新童实野市有产的品种不太一样，酸味更浓，却没什么涩味而显得清爽。

加了白糖熬煮后做成的山楂糕带上了甜味，变得更适合入口。 

边吃东西边喝水边打量自己刚开大荒的作品——巨大的石板平放在未经开发的黄土地上，边缘经过打磨，表面给凿出大体轮廓，必要的位置还有作为记号的粉笔和墨水痕迹。 

离完成还有好一段距离。

如果是多人合作还好，但出于某种原因，游星被要求单独进行作业，布鲁诺最多被允许打个下手，做个模型拎点工具提桶水什么的，加上管饭。 

一个人实际做起来倒是没有本该有的辛苦，多半对方也知道不能太过，而采取了某些措施吧。 

应该可以在春天前回去新童实野市。游星盖上空了的保鲜盒，心想。

-

布鲁诺来接游星时，身后还跟了个小尾巴。

在跟全身都是石屑尘土的游星拥抱时，橘色的小东西似乎无法接受自己被忽视一样硬挤进两人间，隔着鞋踩踏布鲁诺的脚趾，咬松了他的鞋带。 

游星把小坏蛋拎起来，点点猫咪鼻子，故意板着脸嫌弃道，脏兮兮的。

橘猫喵喵抗议，人类你才脏兮兮的。 

我跟它说了这边有各种工具很危险。布鲁诺跟游星抱怨。但它硬要过来。

游星把猫咪放回地上，太重了不想抱。

下次加根绳拴起来。他对布鲁诺说。

小坏蛋从喉咙里咕噜出尖叫。

我感觉它对你爱恨交织甚至想扒掉你的脸皮。布鲁诺嘀咕。 

他进贡了两条小黄鱼，换取不被捣蛋地帮游星收拾工具的权利。 

钳子、刻刀、卡扁、锤子、剁斧、锥子、各种尺子、各种錾子，还有其他七七八八的东西。

看过去挺普通的工具没想到出乎意料耐用，要论等级的话应该是必须充值购买的高级品。

还挺顺利的。看着表面凹凸不平的巨大石板，布鲁诺很开心。 

目前为止没什么大问题，不过我有点担心之后浮雕的部分......果然还是要精细点比较好吧。游星有点困扰地皱皱眉。

他把工作时扎起的发尾散下来，指着仅有个轮廓、几乎看不出成品效果的战士图案，说起那些目前还只是坑坑洼洼的地方。他知道布鲁诺会明白自己的意思。

游星强调了图案里战士身体的金属感，还有数字序号的处理。虽说不是毫无头绪，但也不知道自己能做到什么程度。

一定没问题的。布鲁诺鼓励游星。因为我一直在看着，所以我知道游星一定没问题的。

还特地有些任性地补充。如果出了什么状况，那也是突然就来拜托游星、说什么来帮忙做个准备吧、就把游星从新童实野市带来这边干苦力的对方的错。

不算苦力的。游星轻笑着给了台阶。不过谢谢，我不会让它出问题的。

无论如何，这是为了延续下去而进行的工作。

希望那个孩子能够喜欢。

-

回到临时住所后，布鲁诺把橘猫强行送回了隔壁——本来这个毛发和克罗同色的小家伙也不是他们家的猫。这到处蹭吃蹭喝的小坏蛋。

冲了澡，来到厨房。冰箱里已经没有山楂糕了，新鲜的果子倒是有剩。

于是他们共享同一枚果实，鲜红的酸甜萦绕彼此舌尖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也有过在比赛准备期布鲁游被委托去刻石板这样的构想，两个人在几天里一起刻了一些（那个时候两人还不知道是）ZEXAL中后期某场要用的石板。然后就继续按TV展开。失去布鲁诺很久后，ZEXAL大概播到石板战（？）时游星回忆起他和布鲁诺一起做的事，虽然身体无法到达未来但他们一起留下的东西可以延续下去。


	12. 赤とんぼ（蜻蜓＋沙拉酱和番茄酱＋逃离（布鲁游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC！  
> 主要角色死亡！  
> 养父子设定！  
> 部分第一人称！

-

作为知名科学家的儿子是什么感觉？

最初被问到这个问题时，布鲁诺愣了好一会，差点让提问的人以为自己触及了什么内心的伤痕，慌慌张张给布鲁诺道歉时，布鲁诺才回过神，也慌慌张张地给对方解释。

心情稍微有点复杂，不知道该怎么回答，倒不是因为长期与科学家的监护人相处而导致生活或学业上的压力，也不是因为受到了粗糙的对待，而是单纯地对于如何回答“作为儿子”这点有所犹豫。

游星没有把自己当作儿子。布鲁诺心里非常清楚这一点。虽然名义上是父亲，但那也不过是作为监护人被强加的名头。

“只是走个程序。”游星是这么说的，让布鲁诺不要想太多，无论称呼还是相处方式都不用将自己当作父亲看待，就这么直接叫他的名字，就这么等到布鲁诺成年，等到这种收养关系解除。而且，“如果有一天能找到你的亲生父母，你可以选择到他们身边去。”也说过这样的话。

说着显得疏离的话，却也温柔地对待布鲁诺。

这也使得，自从八岁——布鲁诺不记得自己的年龄，岁数是身体检查的结果——被游星收养，布鲁诺心里就一直存在一个疑问。

为什么游星要收养自己呢？相处的时间越长，对游星了解越多，布鲁诺就愈加感到疑惑。

据他所知，即使由于事故在脸上留下了可怖的伤疤，游星的追求者也不在少数，布鲁诺听人八卦说男男女女加起来可以把新河湾填平——本人却没有打算接受任何人为自己的伴侣，或者说完全没有组建家庭的意思。

但要说游星是沉迷于工作而不觉得独自生活有什么问题，他却收养了布鲁诺，一个初次见面时已经失去了记忆的不知道自己名字的小孩，这与他的工作毫无关联，得不到任何好处。

布鲁诺唯一能找到的解释，反而像是在宣告——游星感到寂寞。

 

-

“事故？”我忍不住插嘴道。

刚刚还在滔滔不绝讲着自己监护人的事，其间还不时暴露出自己小情绪的布鲁诺这会一下变得警惕起来。“你不知道码？”

我能理解他的警戒心，毕竟我说过我是游星的朋友，还用了点情报做交换——蛋包饭除了番茄酱还可以搭配一些沙拉酱——比这种更加私人的情报，他才相信我，愿意接受我的治疗。可现在信息量不足似乎影响了布鲁诺对我的信任。

至于不是由我开启话题，而是布鲁诺自己不由自主地开始向我倾述，只能说是特殊效果。

不过我现在稍微有点能理解目前那位监护人的感受了。该说的与不该说实在难以界定。

“我知道发生了事故。但我不知道游星受伤这么严重。” 而且还是脸，难怪。我下意识想要抬手摸摸自己的脸，幸好在这么做前及时反应过来。

好不容易才遮住了标记，蹭掉就糟了。

布鲁诺说是面部留有伤痕，但我并不清楚伤痕的具体情况，也不知道布鲁诺是否见过他监护人事故前的照片——不、应该没有吧，不然即使靠渐暗的天色和遮住标记来作弊，也该被认出来了。但还是存在借由标记被认出的可能，我得小心才是。

我必须清楚自己的立场，以免造成不可挽回的后果。

“我隔了很多年才回到这个城市。”这事实听上去形同谎言，我不知道布鲁诺对我还抱有几分信任，不知道他会做出怎样的判决。

布鲁诺好像要看透我般盯着我，我平静地对上他的目光。

铅灰色的眼睛让我觉得很怀念，甚至想要逃走。

这就好像是某种测试，而我通过了，他才终于愿意开口。“虽然留下了伤疤，但现在已经没事了。”

 

-

布鲁诺是在事故后不久便被收养的，那时比起游星因伤疤而带上的面具，布鲁诺更惊讶于游星为他取的名字。

布鲁诺揪了揪额前的头发，细碎的蓝色刺入视野。

头发是蓝的，眼睛是灰的，肤色也偏白。

明明是这样的外表，为什么会取布鲁诺这样的名字呢？

但是，时至今日布鲁诺依然记得，他得到名字时感受到的喜悦之情是那么真实，他仅仅是因为被给予名字就能如此幸福。

 

-

我完成包扎后轻轻按了按布鲁诺的脚踝，确定没有什么大碍。他略显僵硬，但没有挣扎。

“我送你回去吧。”我请求布鲁诺。

布鲁诺有些犹豫，最后还是点了点头。散步到这么偏僻的地方还扭伤了脚，如果不让我送的话，他就必须通知监护人来帮忙。

我突然想到——不知是否该期待也无法确认——如果布鲁诺是为了和我多待一会才同意的就好了。

站起身时我意识到我们之间的体型差距——其实并没有很大，只是跟不会继续长大的我相比，他一定还会继续长个，身高再过几年就能轻易超过我。一直以来的回忆里他都是需要我仰视的存在，所以对于自己能看见他头顶的发旋和翘起来的头发，我才稍微有些惊讶。

这个视角挺有意思的。在我们一起生活过的那段时间里，他是不是也曾这样看着我，那时他在想什么？他也会觉得有意思吗？

我让注意力从回忆里脱出，回到面前的布鲁诺身上，理所当然他不懂我的惊讶，但单是他能察觉我的情绪就足以使我快乐。

与之相比，能背起布鲁诺倒没令我有什么特别的感受，他没有D 轮重。比D 轮重也没关系。虽然没有背过更高的布鲁诺，但不知为何，在这件事上我很有信心。

我让布鲁诺扶好我的肩膀，告诉他路有点远，中途可以打瞌睡，但小心不要滑下去。我背着他向隔了好一段距离的车站走去。

突然——

“是蜻蜓！”布鲁诺在我背上叫出声，“红色的蜻蜓！”

他的一只手离开了我的肩头，指向前方，很努力地想让我看见他看见的东西。

他说过他是追着红色的蜻蜓来到这个地方，还不小心扭伤了脚。

他兴奋地问我有没有看见昏暗光线下的那只红蜻蜓。我沉默了一会，谨慎地选择了字句，才告诉布鲁诺，我没看见红色的蜻蜓。我没有说谎，只是布鲁诺以为那是蜻蜓罢了。

快到家的时候，布鲁诺突然轻轻捏了捏我的肩膀，然后把手臂伸到我的胸前微微环起，好像一个拥抱。

我感到他的额头贴在我的后颈上，鼻尖时不时蹭过，连带发丝一起戳得我痒痒的。

布鲁诺问我知不知道他是从哪来的。

他察觉到了吗？到什么程度？

我下意识屏住了呼吸，脚步却没有停下。我不知道我沉默了多久，走了多久，但站在家门口时，我总算又可以呼吸。

“你可以一直是游星的同伴吗？”

绕过他的疑问。能吐出的气息是那么微弱，连我自己都要费好大劲才能听清。我无法顾忌别的，只想好好地将对现在的我而已最重要的话语传达给在我背上的他。

这一定是我——我指的是，现在是布鲁诺监护人的那个不动游星，最为渴望也最害怕不可达成的事。

布鲁诺微微动了动。

在家门口放下布鲁诺时，监护人已经打开了门。我们面对面站着。他戴着的那张面具和Zone的面具一样。在面具的妨碍下，即使我连他的眼睛都看不清，我也能知道他有多么震惊。

我的身体各处突然传来剧烈的疼痛。忍耐着，我把布鲁诺轻轻推向他，在他开口前，僵硬地转身离开。

我听见布鲁诺张嘴时喉咙里发出的微弱声音，但也仅此而已，他没有再发出任何呼喊。这很正常，他想叫我的名字，然后他发现自己不知道我的名字，于是他不知道该如何开口。

我没感受到监护人那侧有任何动作。于是，背对着他，我伸出一只手挥了挥，他一定知道这意味着什么。

只剩下我了，面前是连星点光芒都没有的黑暗。然后我能看见它——事实上，它一直在我身边。

红色的蜻蜓吗？其实还挺像的。将我带回故乡的红蜻蜓，现在要把我带走、带回不是梦的我的故乡。

最后的梦、回忆之旅已经结束。

 

我将回到我的世界，面对自己在事故中死去的现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游星进行了取回布鲁诺碎片的实验。“我”（游星）没能成功，在实验事故中死去。因为红龙的力量得到了短暂地前往没有在事故中死去的世界的机会。没有在事故中死去，实验成功的游星领养了幼小的布鲁诺（因为是碎片）。


	13. 未成形（可乐＋芝士＋牛奶糖＋拔丝苹果＋蛋＋排骨（作蟹）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有关于食物的可能令人不适的表述。  
> 有关于老鼠的表述。  
> 有关于虫子的表述。  
> 对大人不友好。  
> 对孩子不友好。

嘴角湿漉漉的。

是口水，沿着脸滑落在地面上积了小小一滩。这种如无法自律的孩童般的表现令游星觉得有些羞耻，在可能存在的监控下暴露自己的疲态也让他颇为难堪。

头抬离地面时，脸上和地上黏糊糊的液体间，拉出短短的亮晶晶的丝，又立刻断开，没能完全滴落的水珠挂在靠近下巴的位置，淡淡的臭味在鼻尖蔓延。

游星的目光扫过能反光的水痕。他想起梦里玛莎做给孩子们的拔丝苹果。

玛莎相当擅长做菜，即使是卫星区那酸涩的果实也能成为深受孩子们喜爱的美味料理。拔丝苹果上稠状糖丝也是亮晶晶的，炸得恰到好处的果肉色泽金黄，散发着糖浆甜甜的香气。

这根本不一样。出自人体的东西总是不时增添几分恶心感。停下。

让自己不要去想，不要再回忆，因为回忆会刺激渴望。游星用袖口胡乱擦掉水渍。动作时胃部好像有什么东西被惊醒，蠕动着抽搐着彰显存在感，不痛，但是令人难以忍受的感觉沿神经游走，睡在坚硬地面导致的骨头和肌肉酸痛于之相比根本微不足道。

在这个房间待了多久？在这扇紧闭的门面前待了多久？多长时间没有进食了？能坚持到什么时候？

忍受逐渐逼近极限的饥饿感对游星而言也是全新的体验。他确实生长在物资匮乏的卫星区，但玛莎不会让她的孩子们挨饿，就算大多时候餐点并不丰盛，基本的温饱还是可以得到保证。

以前从来没有像这样，饿到四肢无力、眼前阵阵发黑，止不住颤抖，就算强迫自己沉入睡眠也逃避不了。

身体自顾自尖叫，仿佛碳酸饮料里浮动的气泡接连炸裂，发出咕噜咕噜的不像是完全坏掉也不像是属于正常运作的人体内的声音。 

自从身处这个房间开始便不时模糊的意识，如今正连同性命一起，确实地向体外游离。

什么时候会死去？什么时候可以离开？死在这个房间之后就可以出去吧。

幼小的尸体可能直接被埋进土里，或者被烧掉，灰烬和碎骨不知会被丢到什么地方。无论怎样，至少在散发出使人呕吐的恶臭前会被妥善处理掉吧，跟在卫星区不同，这个房间的灯光明亮得叫人难以入睡，尸体不会在残垣的阴影下、建筑的缝隙里被老鼠啃食。

游星记得，在过于消瘦、反而使肋骨看上去要透过皮肤般高高突起的尸体旁，成群的老鼠聚拢。那些老鼠不一定瘦小也不一定肥硕，但毫无例外都不挑食，多年不见可口的奶酪，发臭的尸体已是一顿大餐。他曾看见它们因获得食物而单纯地愉快地吱吱叫，啃咬死去的肉块——慢慢腐烂的手指、耳朵、肚皮和睾丸。

污浊的东西溢出来将肮脏的地面变得更加肮脏，没被吃掉的碎肉黏在地面的裂缝里，无法清理，没有人会再靠近这个地方。

死在这个房间之后，尸体被带走之后，会有其他人来到这个房间吗？那个人会像他一样不得不忍受饥饿和痛苦，最后也会死在这里吗？

失去所有力气，明明视线变得模糊，视野却如同脱离了身体，游星恍惚着注视那双失去神采、无法聚焦的眼睛。

嘴唇被什么凉凉的东西碰触，好像在被催促着张开嘴一样。因为眼前像是被阴霾遮罩，看不清晰，所以是错觉也说不定。但游星想到了玛莎做的牛奶糖，可爱的白色小糖块散发奶香，含在嘴里会融化，香甜充斥整个口腔。

明明是这么美好的回忆，无论意识还是身体却都在抗拒，不要张开嘴，不要吃。

与回忆不同，这不是那么美好的东西。

牛奶糖伸出短足，化作肥大的白色蠕虫在肌肤上扭动，试图挤入白色的齿间被切开。嘴唇外侧的肉块会散落成更小的白色幼虫，余下的另一半将如同活物般钻入食道，不断往更深处而去，把这个身体、这份意志蚕食殆尽。

他深爱的、尊敬着的、如同母亲般的那人将白色的虫放在他的唇边、鼻侧、眼睑上，于是他便化为腐烂的尸体。

白色的虫带有牛奶糖的香气。

不要...... 

不要！

不要玷污回忆！

瞬间有什么击中意识。 

等等。

回忆？ 

等等。

暂停一下。

直到现在才意识到，为什么......为什么，“我”会知道卫星区的存在？为什么“我”记得自己是玛莎的小孩？

不对.......

不对，确实是知道的，卫星区的事也好，玛莎的事也好，不动游星的事也好，已经好好战斗过了至今也在不断努力这样的事也好。 

但是，不是的。 

不是的、错了啊、错了、不对、那个、不是、不是这样的不是不是不是不是—— 

不动游星意识到了。

“这不是我。”

被关在狭小的房间内，饱受饥饿、痛苦、恐惧折磨的——这个孩子，这个幼小的身体，并不是“不动游星”。

混乱的意识，其中之一是属于谁的？

那孩子朝着门的方向挣扎着抬起头，空洞的染成深绿色泽的眼睛直勾勾望向前方，什么也看不见，只有最后的青绿色火种倒映在与他目光相对的游星眼中。

令身体濒临崩溃的饥饿感消失，回到它理应所在的地方，回到他确实存在的地方。

孩子向前伸出的手腕苍白消瘦，皮肤紧贴骨头，指尖有斑点的血迹。 

游星无法发出声音。

这是你的感受吗？

那孩子的目光停留在游星身上，又透过游星，又再次回来，如此往复，终于在痛苦和恐惧中染上困惑。

游星一怔，瞬间他燃起强烈的渴望，渴望回到意识与这个孩子相连的时刻，即使在可怕的饥饿感中咽下指甲也没关系，即使是虚幻的安慰，但若是可以凭此缓解这个孩子的痛苦——

那个孩子却，好似放弃了一般地，闭上了眼睛。

并非身体的痛楚，而是名为心的存在受到压迫，泪水在看不见的地方汹涌。在那样的悲伤里，不动游星理解了。 

不相叠的时间里，他并未在这个地方，他无法给他任何帮助。相叠的意识里，他共享了他的黑暗，他没有为他带来光芒。

不存在的青绿色火光摇曳，接着，他们回归黑暗——

 

然后，他睁开了眼睛。

 

“主任？”

“有异状吗？”不动游星卸除连接在身上的vr测试装置。

“生命体征稳定，系统运行稳定，没有异常。”

没有异常......嘴唇轻抿。被保护的是他吗？

“抱歉，我会和上面沟通，可能需要先暂停这个项目。”

“啊？但是实验报告看来很稳定......是主任在系统里发生什么了吗？”

“算是吧。”游星简单翻看了一下，然后递还报告，“我要调查点事。”

尽管可能是完全不同的时间和空间，但如果可以让残留在身体里的饥饿感就这么延续下去，无论以什么形式，如果可以再次见到那个孩子的话——

他愿意去寻找交汇的可能。


	14. trick（万圣节＋幕布＋并没有糖＋美颜相机（布鲁游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁游的万圣节。

游星知道今天是万圣节。

但他没想过下班后一出办公室门就有人向他冲过来试图“trick or treat”。

然后，扮作幽灵的那人可能是被披在身上的过长白布给绊了下，在和游星还隔了一段距离的地方摔倒了，重重地砸在地上，“呜哇”叫了出来。

听着好痛。游星愣了一愣，“没事吧？”

一大坨白布堆在地上抽搐，一下这边鼓起一下那里塌下去，里面不断发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，分不清脑袋和四肢在哪地挣扎了好一会儿，在游星走到他身边时才终于勉勉强强又站了起来。

“我没事......”这人应该也意识到自己做出了怎样的丢人举动，闷在似乎相当厚重的白布下面的声音有些丧气。

“医务室有人值班，如果有哪里不舒服的话去看看比较好。”

走近了游星才发现对方比自己高出不少，盖住全身并且垂到地面的白布在视觉上又撑大了几分体型，“你要不要把布拿下来？这样好走一点。”

“不谢谢我真的没事劳烦主任费心.......”

靠近后那个吱嘎声更加明显，游星猜测可能是里面的人加了什么东西来增高吧。

面对游星，刚刚还打算扑上来的对方这下反而主动拉开了距离，虽然是做着不着痕迹的打算但游星还是很敏锐地意识到了，也没有特地戳破。

“主任现在是打算回家吗？”

对方的语气里有种强行“刚刚的失败不算什么我已经打起精神了”的感觉。

“是的。”

游星和单以装扮而言看上去很廉价的幽灵同行。

“今晚所里有万圣节派对。”

在眼睛附近开有两条小缝，用黑色油性笔一类的随意画上了“O”形嘴。这位幽灵有一张敷衍了事的脸。

“侧翼活动室的那个？我知道。”

“主任不参加吗？如果主任也一起去的话大家会很高兴的。”

原来是说客吗？对方的声音有些发哑，装作很愉快的感觉更加明显了。

游星早已意识到，年轻却身居高职的自己和研究所的其他人存在隔阂，虽然不至于会影响工作，但确实给彼此增添了不少顾虑。即使给出了充分的理由，可就连拒绝参与派对这种事都会让双方隐约感到不安。

“抱歉。家附近有不少小孩，前几年也都有准备糖果。不知道今晚会不会有孩子来，还是回去比较好。”

原来如此。对方这样说着，突然加快脚步从游星身侧靠后的地方绕到身前，颇为孩子气地扑腾两下白布。“那么....... trick or treat！”

刚才失败了所以重来吗？因为对方站在前面挡着路，所以游星不得不停下脚步。这么看来倒不像是说客了。

“没有糖果。”游星平静地回答，“研究所内除了特定用餐区和休息室外，包括走廊在内，禁止饮食和保存食物。”实际上奔跑也属于禁止条例，但毕竟是节日，又下班了，没有很过分的话放松一点也无妨。

“那我可以捣蛋吗！”

原来不是不知道，而是看准了禁止饮食吗。这让游星觉得有趣，好奇对方想做什么。他轻笑，“请。”

明明披着一大块白布，也没有做出掀开的举动，幽灵不知从哪里摸出了手机，隔着布拿在手上。

又绕到游星身后了。“请主任看向镜头！”

配合地抬头。只是平时并没有自拍的爱好，花了几秒才找到镜头。

咔嚓。

幽灵点了几下屏幕，似乎在白布下闷笑几声，才把照片递给游星看。

照片上的游星单论表情还算得上是温和，脑袋上却缺了一个口，白色的液体从头上顺着脸颊和头发流下来，加上旁边还有白色液滴的痕迹——

“像被牛奶泼了一头，有种浪费食物的感觉。”游星评价。

对方分辩道：“但红色的话就像血一样了，有点可怕啊。”

“难道不是可怕的血淋淋的样子才适合万圣节吗？”

“嗯......”对方低头，从缝隙中窥视照片上的两人，有点犹豫地下了结论，“还是牛奶吧。”

游星想笑，“人类的身体里溢出牛奶，感觉更猎奇了。”

“万圣节嘛万圣节。”

这样说着试图蒙混过去，对方把照片传送给了游星。

游星收到图片时，才发现之前看见的只是完整照片的一部分。

这时，对方已经越过了游星往前走。

“那么。”没有糖果的话，恶作剧也不错吧。

游星点开 **整张照片** 。

等等——

跑起来吧，冲向前吧，伸出手吧，为了可以抓住他，为了可以留下他，为了可以不要失去他。

**“万圣节快乐，游星。”**

那是他绝对不想忘记、但既然失去了就一定会在某一天忘记的声音。

指尖堪堪触到了翻飞布料的一角，又用了几分力，瞬间双脚都离开了地面，总算是握住了手里的东西。

立刻，白布塌软下去，就好像其中一开始就不存在任何人似的，厚重的布料沉重地落在地面上。

踉跄了几步，站稳。空旷的走廊上只有游星一人，指尖因为承受不住那份重量而让白布滑落。

“这是作弊吧。”

深呼吸。弯腰捡起白布时，发现内侧一角印有侧翼活动室的编号。

把白布卷起来抱好，游星低低念叨着，同时，不由得露出的苦笑倒不是因为困扰。

“破洞和笔迹......那么，是直接去道歉，还是编个借口送回去呢？”


	15. 纠缠于骸骨（实验＋皇冠＋钢琴＋羽毛（无cp）

伴随响起的琴声，不动游星伫立在深紫色阴云所笼罩的世界。

简单地环顾四周，可以看见这个世界中满满的、满满的、仿佛要溢出来的骸骨。无论多么细碎的骸骨上都没有一丝一毫血肉，仅仅是干净到似乎能在这阴暗之处泛起寒光的骨头，连泛着腥气的铁锈味也闻不出。

这些骨头模糊了世界的边际，也遮盖了所有能踏足的地方，连细小的缝隙都不放过地填满，让游星无法看见原本的地面。但他明白，如果没有这些属于人类的骨头架起新的土地，他一定已经陷入恶烂黏滑的淤泥中去了。 

颅骨、锁骨、肩胛骨、胸骨、肋骨、脊椎、肱骨、尺骨、桡骨、手骨、骨盆、腿骨、踝骨、趾骨，踩过众多的属于不同个体的骨头，游星平静的神色在这样的作为中显得冷漠起来。

他在数不尽的尸骸中徘徊，细细寻找某个目标。 

在没有尽头的尸骨之海中找寻某物，初次听闻会觉得这是相当繁重且无望的任务，但一旦开始行动一切却比想象中要来得轻松，毕竟存在用于指引的事物，就算不多也已足够。

琴声持续，不知疲惫地演奏着。

最初能看见的是花朵，鲜红的、红艳的蔷薇以白骨为土壤得以盛开，那颜色如同鲜血，快要干涸般快要腐坏般浓郁到发黑。

黑紫色的阴霾中，堆积的骸骨上，就连蔷薇渺小的生机也变得耀眼。然而，就像骸骨只是骸骨，蔷薇花朵也只是花朵，无关期待、渴望、祈盼，毫无例外花朵会枯萎死去，某位女性的思念更是从未存在于此。

游星半跪下身，摘下手套，指尖爱怜地碰触花茎和叶尖。 

抬起头时，漆黑的羽片在眼前飘落。

明明是黑色的，却让人觉得非常耀眼，细密的羽绒甚至能唤起温暖的回忆。若是有着这样羽翼的黑鸟还能飞翔的话，说不定就能去到明净的天空下了。

可那散落的黑羽不过是死物，当本体已死，残留的虚假光芒便无法带来任何安慰。白色骸骨上羽毛拼凑出残缺斑驳的黑色痕迹，变得像污垢一样，那不是通向人心、而是通向深渊的道路。

靴底没有直接压过羽毛，游星沿着漆黑的路行走，不知是否是在前进。

滑下骸骨形成的小坡时稍稍有些不稳，脚踩错时下意识侧身滚倒，突起的骨头隔着贴身的驾驶服硌了几下，幸好不会受伤。在骨头的阻力下停下，和一个完整的颅骨面对面——他们都是侧着的、倒着的，游星龙胆色的眼睛对上两个空洞，可以看见没有脑髓的颅内。

啪嗒一声，灿金色的王冠此刻掉了下来，敲在一根黑羽和更多的白骨上，发出了清晰回荡在这个世界的声响。

游星撑起身体，跪坐，把颅骨扶正，双手拾起掉在一旁的王冠。王冠离开白骨地时好像有什么细丝缠绕拉扯着游星的手指，仔细一看又什么也没有。

——你以为会有金色的发丝吗？

琴声在很近的地方演奏着。在完全称不上壮丽的乐章中，游星为颅骨戴上精致、明亮、没有任何污垢的王冠。

然后王冠再度掉落，在崎岖的路上艰难地滚动。

游星抱起颅骨跟了上去。

在王冠停下的地方，可以看见其旁白骨丛中金属方块串成的蛇玩偶，和长着昆虫薄翼的死去的蛇，头咬尾结成不灭的圆环。

宛如某种暗示。

游星先把怀中的颅骨放下，充满敬意地为它戴上王冠。 

王冠没有再落下。接着他伸手捧起了那圆环之中仿佛被保护着一般的唯一的头颅。

“你在这里啊。”

琴声回荡在游星头顶上方。他知道那是架倒悬的、破旧的钢琴，剥落的外漆下虫蛀的木屑窸窸窣窣掉下来，每一根弦都已在漫长而艰难的时光中被用到极限，再无修复的可能。

露出内絮的座椅上没有任何人，抬头却能望见琴键按照绝对完美的旋律在下按，弦振动空气，发出毫无人情的残破的声音。

音乐始终悬浮在他头顶，巨大的钢琴看上去随时都可能坠下。

但游星只是专注地注视手中之物。手心的颅骨和游星的颅骨是不一样的大小，也更为沉重。

这个世界做出回应。

锁骨、肩胛骨、胸骨、肋骨、脊椎、肱骨、尺骨、桡骨、手骨、骨盆、腿骨、踝骨、趾骨，所有属于这个头颅的骨头聚拢而来，拼接而成完整的人类骨架。

其上生出血肉，其上覆上肌肤，黑色的发丝贴在颈后，龙胆色的眼睛闪烁星星的光芒，血液和泪水开始流动。

最后，白色的研究服垂落。 

手上的触感由冰冷坚硬变得柔软，虽然微微发凉但依然有生命的温度。“不动游星”凝视着这张与自己有些微不同，又几乎完全相同的脸。

——这是谁的噩梦？ 

在浑浊的紫黑色阴云下，濒死的持续的琴声中，他露出微笑。

这只会是人类的梦。人类的恐惧，人类的噩梦。

“可能还未开始，也可能不会到来。”

存在过就会留下痕迹，在无数次的为了成为英雄而进行的实验中残留下来的东西，是来自弧线摇篮的遗物，是名为“不动游星”的数据体。

相同的二人的其中一个存在，是具备合理性的意外，或许曾在不同的现实中共享过同样的恐惧。

但对于其中一方而言，一切即将结束，对于另一方而言，一切还要继续。

“就算会担忧、胆怯、彷徨、茫然、悔恨，就算哭泣、受伤、重复失去的过程，也请你不要放弃。”

“噩梦只是噩梦，它一定不会成为你的现实。”

延续下去。

世界由巧合与选择构成。

在这之中倘若能有一丝温柔—— 

即将结束的琴音，此刻依旧如同不会终结般鸣奏着。

“在琴声结束前，还来得及做个好梦吧。”

我们一起。


	16. 昨夜之梦（布偶＋蛋糕＋衣柜里通往异世界的路（无cp）

当玛莎一脸歉疚地说没有蛋糕时，游星才想起今天是自己的生日。

“没关系的。”游星安慰玛莎。 

一般来说，这种情况才是占了大多数。有的孩子知道确实的日子，有的孩子以到玛莎小屋的日子为生日，这些日子零零碎碎散落在一年里，庆祝起来太费工夫，也未必有足够的物资和金钱用于此。

不过，无论有没有庆祝的蛋糕，玛莎都会亲亲小孩的额头，告诉孩子他们的诞生是多么美好。

现在年长的女性用手抚摸着年幼的孩子的头顶，温柔地笑着。

“真是抱歉。不过，我有给游星准备礼物。”

没关系的，游星想再一次这样告诉玛莎。他有些困惑，因为他们都明白玛莎没必要为此而感到抱歉，而且，按玛莎的说法，没有蛋糕变得像是送礼物的借口。

游星不知道礼物会是什么，他有些期待，但不知道自己应不应该把这种期待表现出来。

“谢谢。”他这么跟玛莎说。

玛莎牵住游星的手，他们一起去了游星的房间。房间里没有人，窗帘拉上了，还暗着灯，却没有很黑，可以勉强看见并排的一张张小床和靠墙立着的衣柜。

每个小孩都有他们自己的衣柜，不大但是够放孩子自己的零零碎碎的杂物。他们来到游星的衣柜前，玛莎帮游星打开了柜门。

衣柜里没有衣服裤子，没有书本、铅笔、备用床单、冬天的鞋子、绷带和创伤药、垃圾堆捡来后清理干净的零件或小器械——那些原本应该在衣柜里的东西都不在了。往衣柜里看，只剩下黑暗、黑暗中的无数繁星，和绚丽的星云架起的、通往黑暗深处某个地方的桥。

游星站在柜门边上，先是愣了一下，然后仿佛明白了什么一般，迟疑地看了看玛莎。

就像在问，可以吗？

玛莎笑着又摸了摸游星的头，“只有今天哦。”

游星犹豫了一下，点点头，却突然涌上哭泣的冲动。鼻头一酸，突然的泪水浸湿了眼眶，止也止不住地往下掉。

眼角一定发红了吧，看上去一定很狼狈吧，变得完全不像平时的自己。

没有试图帮游星擦去泪水，玛莎爱怜的目光始终落在游星身上，她让游星独自跨进衣柜，站在星云上。

手搭着衣柜门，她站在外面，站在房间里，对游星说，生日快乐。

谢谢。游星说。他的泪水落下化作更多的星星。

玛莎为游星关上柜门。

－

柜门再度开启时，门外没有等待的人。

玛莎已经离开了。

深夜的屋里很静，孩子们已经回来了，睡在他们各自的床上，而属于游星的那张床还是空的。游星从衣柜里往房间张望了一会，所幸开门时并没有发出可以打破这份宁静的声音，他这才小心翼翼地出来，谨慎地用脚尖走路，钻到自己的小床上。

床架、被子和被子里的棉花都很旧，但所有东西都很干净、很舒适，枕头的味道让游星感到安心。兴奋——虽然他总习惯于保持冷静的样子，但今天的一切都太让游星觉得快乐了，就连哭泣也是因为喜悦——结束之后，他躺在熟悉的床上，觉得累了。

将要睡着的、迷迷糊糊的游星的耳边，父亲和母亲的声音，还有玛莎的声音，一起对他说着生日快乐。

他闭上眼睛，没有做梦。

耀眼的阳光透过窗帘洒在陈旧的木质地面上。

“生日快乐！”

算不上尖锐的、属于小孩的未变声的清脆声音把游星吵醒。

不太甘愿又有些茫然地睁开眼睛，好友的脸庞和那标志性的灿金色头发出现在视线中。

“杰克？”

“今天有大蛋糕！大家都能分到。”金发小孩开始拽被子，催游星赶快起，他是特地提前来跟游星做交易的，“我不想吃蛋糕，我用我那份蛋糕跟你换下一次的泡面吧！”

愣了下，游星回答，“好。”

目的达成，杰克开开心心跑出房间去告诉玛莎难得一见睡过头的游星现在起床了。

好友离开后，游星下床，穿着睡衣来到自己的衣柜旁。手搭在柜子门把上，他静止不动了片刻，甚至做了个深呼吸，才把柜门打开。

衣柜里有衣服裤子，有书本、铅笔、备用床单、冬天的鞋子、绷带和创伤药、垃圾堆捡来后清理干净的零件或小器械——那些原本应该在衣柜里的东西都在。没有黑暗、没有星星、也没有通向离开世界的人们所在之地的桥。

是一如既往的他的衣柜。

游星从中拿出衣服换上。

－

二十一岁的不动游星拿出衣服换上，心想留下部分衣物在研究所休息室是正确的决定。

通讯器的提示音又一次响起，这次是克罗。

生日快乐！

文字祝福之外，克罗给游星发了段视频。视频里，以杰克、克罗、龙亚为原型的布偶在向游星唱着生日快乐歌。

因为是布偶，所以走的是可爱路线，脸和四肢圆嘟嘟的，倒是都比真人柔和不少，也比之前广告中的玩具小人耐看许多。

发音设备应该是塞在布偶肚子里。游星认真听了听，觉得声音跟记忆里的不太一样，应该是取了音源后期调整的，没有一个人跑调，听上去倒挺新奇，又整齐到了令人感到些微不适的程度。

谢谢。游星回复道。是新周边？

对面立刻又发来消息。

是还未发售的新产品。

不要告诉杰克。加上这样的叮嘱，后面又跟了一个视频。

看着屏幕上的字句，游星不由得微笑起来。

他点开视频。

视频里是在和尖叫鸡对唱的杰克布偶。


	17. FGO命题“理想的王圣”（车库组+龙亚龙可，无CP）

-  
 

“这啥？” 

“一个游戏。”游星回答。他把裁好的纸分发出去，每人两张，龙亚龙可算一人份。 

“为什么我们要像小孩子一样围成圈坐着玩游戏？”杰克不依不饶。 

克罗呛他：“你可以像个大人一样站起来。” 

杰克哼了一声。 

游星淡定地无视他们，又给每个人发了支笔。然后他低头看手机屏幕上的指示，开始宣布规则。 

**第一步，每个人在纸上分别写下重要的东西。**

“重要的东西……哪种意义上的？”克罗皱眉。 

游星回答：“不用想太多，按第一反应来就好。不过一张纸只能写一样。” 

“一定要是物品吗？人可以吗？”龙可举手提问。 

“可以。”游星的视线在布鲁诺脸上停留了几秒，“人、物件、抽象概念都可以。但是别写‘世界上的一切’这一类，这样就没意义了。”他补充道。 

“自己写自己的就好，是否重复都没关系。” 

几个人窸窸窣窣动起笔。 

“写好了吗？”游星问。 

“再等一下。”杰克一脸凝重地在艰难地选择着。 

游星耐心地没有催他。 

等杰克写好后，游星把纸条收拢在一起，没有字的那部分在上，打乱，重新整理。 

**第二步，抽签出一个胜利者，其他人排序。**

包、剪、锤—— 

胜利者是游星。游星拆了包龙亚带的手指饼干，截了四根不同长度的饼干握手里来抽签，从长到短排序。 

“我洗手了。” 

一号杰克，二号布鲁诺，三号龙亚龙可，四号克罗。游星吃掉了截下来的部分，科哧科哧。 

“那么，从杰克开始。” 

**第三步，按照序号，每人抽两张纸，选择其中一样重要之物舍弃。**

克罗郁闷：“原来是这么沉重的游戏吗。” 

游星滑着手机屏：“放松，想开点。” 

杰克先抽。 

“‘ **咖啡** ’和‘ **D轮** ’啊，挺好选的嘛，是个好的开始呢，杰克。”克罗语调无起伏。 

“闭嘴，你根本不懂我是以何种心情在咖啡和泡面中做出抉择的。” 

布鲁诺小声说：“是我的话会选泡面……” 

龙亚说：“反正布鲁诺一定会选D轮的，咖啡泡面都没差吧！” 

杰克最后还是、忍受着失去咖啡的痛苦选择了D轮。 

如果他选咖啡的话我就揍他。游星暗暗放松了握紧的拳头。 

二号是布鲁诺。 

“不要抽到自己写的，不要抽到自己写的，不要抽到自己写的……”布鲁诺边抽边念叨。 

“吵死了，抽到别人写的你就可以轻松地做选择吗？！” 

被骂了的布鲁诺委屈：“当然不是，但是抽到自己写的总是特别心痛啊！” 

龙亚凑过去看布鲁诺的纸条。“是‘ **孩子们** ’和‘ **王** ’！” 

“那个……”布鲁诺问游星，“这样的词的意义是什么呢？是按写下词的人定义的来，还是按我自己对这些词的理解？” 

“不用考虑写下词的人，按自己看见词时理解的意思就好。” 

布鲁诺点点头，选了“孩子们”，紧接着飞快地躲到龙亚身后。 

杰克在旁边冷眼瞪他。 

三号是龙亚龙可。 

“一人抽一张吧。”游星提议。 

龙亚抽到“ **记忆** ”，龙可抽到“ **冠军** ”。 

杰克皱眉，在双胞胎选择前问游星：“分成两个人来不是更合适吗？” 

抢在游星面前，龙亚先回答了：“没关系啦！我们会好好商量的！对吧龙可！” 

“嗯，游戏的话没关系，刚才写下的词也是一起商量好的。”龙可点头。 

龙亚兴奋地站起来，龙可无奈地看了他一眼。 

“那么龙可，准备好，一、二、三——” 

两个人同时指向写着“记忆”的纸条。 

克罗吐槽：“这不是完全没商量吗！” 

四号是克罗。 

边说着剩下的选项里没有自己的纸条会感到安心点，边抽出了“ **决斗** ”和“ **龙亚/龙可** ”。 

“对不起我安心太早了……” 

“没事啦克罗按自己的想法来选就好！”龙亚大度地说。 

“虽然龙亚这样说，但没被选中的话估计会哭吧。” 

“才不会！” 

“所以为什么要玩这么沉重的游戏啊！”克罗嚎叫着放弃了“决斗”。 

“所以说真的没关系啦我不会哭的……” 

克罗严肃喝道：“龙亚！” 

龙亚被喝得正坐：“是！” 

“听好！你总有天会成为大人去保护别的孩子！所以、在你——你们还是孩子的时候，身为大人的我们绝对会好好守护你们！” 

世界的一角应该是这样运作的。   
  


“所以，就这样结束？” 

“对啊。”游星看了看手机屏幕，轻飘飘应了一句，把所有纸条回收。 

“这算什么游戏！”杰克不满。 

布鲁诺想到了什么：“所以，胜利者是不用选的吗？剩下的两张写的是什么？” 

已经出现过的有——咖啡、D轮、孩子们、王、冠军、记忆、决斗、龙亚/龙可。 

“剩下的有一张是我们写的！” 

游星笑着对龙亚摆出一个噤声的手势。 

“游星不用选吗？太狡猾了吧！” 

“并不狡猾，这是被选中的胜利者的特权。”游星向众人展示手机屏幕。 

**备注：胜利者乃被选中之人，得以获得世界的祝福与命运的眷顾。**

“就是这样。” 

游星把所有纸条细细叠在一起，包括了没有给大家看过的“ **同伴** ”和“ **游星** ”。 

他按灭了手机屏幕。 

“ **我全都要。** ”这么宣布道。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跑题大会  
> 这裡并没有玩过FGO


	18. 黑与金（鸟化人外设定，无cp）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有比较非人类的描写。  
> 没有前情也没有后续。

清晨的阳光照耀不了刚刚结束的夜晚，只能在叶尖的露水上反射出苍白的冷意。

拿着弩弓的男人低低呵斥了身旁的猎犬，那狗正从喉咙里滚出吠叫，妨碍了男人辨认树枝间间或响起的鸟鸣。 

他感到烦躁，甚至可能比他的猎物还要难熬。这很难得，叫他觉得有那么点糟糕。男人成为头人已经很多年了，带着一帮训练有素并且同样经验丰富的猎手，难缠的猎物不是没见过、更不是没捕获过，如今那都是不必由他自己来吹嘘的光荣历史。 

男人分出心神来平复自己的心情，他应该是足够专业的，不能像那些面对猎物的狡猾会感到挫败的年轻人一样，他有自己的工作和自己的名誉要维护。 

现在，男人可以很快判断出，发出鸣叫的生物里没有值得他注意的种类，他的目标并未向同类请求帮助。这不奇怪，除非为了繁殖，这一种类多是独来独往的，凶狠的习性和强大的猎食能力让祂们得以站在森林食物链的顶端，独霸一林。

男人和他的猎手们此次围猎的是很特殊的种类，而且，即使在这个种类中，他们的目标猎物也是特别的。 

猎犬的鼻尖轻触潮湿的土壤，草木浓郁的气味模糊了气息，猎物似乎是为了迷惑他们而留下了额外的痕迹，地上和树干上的爪痕朝着不同的方向，却同样显不出受伤的程度。 

这是一个挑战，跟以往并没有什么不同，冷静下来。男人告诉自己。被逼上绝路的可不是你，你是猎手，祂才是猎物。

\- 

游星收起翅膀，巧妙地从挨着树身的岩石顶端跳上上方的一段枝干，几乎没发出任何声响，如果要拿风吹过林子来比喻的话，这阵风一定轻微到与凝固的空气无差。 

一天一夜的围猎让游星十分疲惫，新的一天到来也没带给祂新的希望。祂不像其他一些种类是完全夜盲，但夜晚的逃跑于祂而言仍是足够辛苦。无法休息，精神始终处于高度紧绷状态，也没有多少捕食的时间，更别说捕食和进食都很容易留下痕迹，寻得间隙吞下的几条幼蛇和蜥蜴远远不够补充消耗的体力。 

猎人的数量太多，他们在森林里拉开大量的捕网，布下众多的陷阱。游星观察了他们的足迹——就好像他们观察祂的爪痕和翅膀撩过留下的痕迹那样，祂知道有一部分猎人埋伏在水源旁，一部分猎人端着弩弓等祂展翅飞翔，而猎狗正在森林里搜寻祂的踪迹。 

弩箭射中的伤口在背上靠近羽翼根部的地方，游星在受伤后折断了箭身，只剩箭头陷在肉里，躲避人类时不断拉扯之下已经痛到麻木，渗出不多的血液干涸在黑色的翅膀上。 

如果没有血味，游星实际上挺喜欢木制箭身的淡淡气味。 

那些人类瞄准自己的换羽季而来，看他们势在必得的架势，想必是准备了好一段时间。是迁移入林时被看见了，还是饮水时被盯上的？游星认为自己足够谨慎，祂有身为变异个体的自觉，但也难保万无一失。 

人类既残酷又狡猾，给了游星名字的那个人这样说过。那个人在游星失去祂的成鸟后，帮助、养育、教导了游星。她总是在担心，因为游星实在太过特别，无论是异于同种的外表还是可以模仿人语的鸣器，都会让祂成为人类的目标。 

本应呈现灰黑色的上身羽毛和白色的下身羽，在游星身上一眼望去全部是黑夜的颜色，就好像是厄灾的黑鸟。 

那个人教过游星，祂带毒的同类有着艳丽漂亮的羽毛。她说人类身上也带着毒素，不能作为食物。尽管如此，游星知道祂的同类们并不是没有食用过人类。可祂却无法理解那个人为之深深忧虑的——人类捕猎、或是杀死不是用于食物的对象这种做法。 

那个人是想保护祂的，但没能做到，最后只能选择让祂离开。边一次次强调着不要再接触人类，边让还未成为成鸟的游星离开。 

只是，最终还是没能摆脱作为猎物的命运吗。游星盯着爪的前端看，指甲尖锐却不够强壮坚硬，那里沾了血，不是祂的血。 

祂不想杀死人类，祂不想杀死祂不吃的生物，所以祂只能尝试着让猎手失去行动能力。可是这并不容易，比起平时的猎物，人类太大了，还带着武器，游星在同种类中却是十分纤细，这是祂身为变异种的缺陷。 

包围圈在缩小，人类想活捉自己。游星跳到另一端枝干上，一只松鼠因此受惊逃跑。游星没打算捕猎它。其实祂有点想吐食团，可现在明显不是时候。祂很累，虽然现在祂抹去和扰乱了踪迹，但游星不知道还能撑多久。换羽期自己飞行困难，一天一夜的追逐消耗了大部分体力精力，不再感到疼痛的伤口让身体发烫。 

游星明白的，追捕猎物时，看透行动范围和习惯路径，刺激、威吓令其恐惧、慌乱、四处逃窜，直到用尽气力，挣扎变得困难，在此时便能更轻松地将猎物捕获。捕食时游星经常这样做，只是这次快要无法挣扎的是祂。 

不能等到夜晚。 

感受到不远处传来异常的响动，游星蹲在树枝上，蜷缩起身体，爪尖陷入柔软的绒羽中，明亮的蓝紫色眼睛凝视着阳光能触碰到的每一个角落。 

\- 

目标是在黄昏时落网的。 

男人赶到时，几个受伤的猎人正被商量着要怎么抬走。他们脚上严重的撕裂伤里正流出血，弄脏了泥土、野草和破损的羽毛。 

包围圈被缩小到极限后又持续了一段时间的捉迷藏，几只猎犬误入陷阱给添了不少麻烦。接着，猎物落网的快感差点让猎人们功亏一篑，不少人都受了伤。就算是没受伤的人，也都快被疲劳感击垮，只是强撑着完成工作最后的部分。 

朝猎物走去，猎人们为男人让开道路，有人提醒他猎物凶狠也有人抱怨这次的损失太过。男人看见网中的猎物低着头，颈部被纠缠在网绳之中，好像失去了意识般一动不动。 

猎犬被指挥上前，毫不留情地咬住猎物的后颈，在猎物发力弹起时用前爪狠狠重击背部的伤口。箭头压得更深，流血伴随着压低的吃痛的哀鸣。猎犬因为小小的反抗变得兴奋，几乎将自身所有重量都压在猎物身上。 

男人靠近，示意几个人帮忙拉住网绳，不顾已经七零八落的羽毛，强行拉开抬高猎物的翅膀，暴露出内侧的小覆羽。手掌拂过，逆推羽片，这时猎物的鸣器发出含糊不清的声音，听上去像是“住手”。男人想这只是错觉，而后猎物也沉默了。他检查了小覆羽靠近羽根处的羽片，找到了黑色掩盖下的灿金色纹路。他又查看了外侧翅膀的覆羽，果然也有同样的金色花纹。 

虽然羽片严重受损，换羽中的飞羽被折腾的所剩无几，身体上也有大大小小的伤口，但那些美丽的金色纹路依然完美如初。 

幸好。男人满意地感叹。就算一开始收集了足够充足的情报，可没有真正确认的话就无法安下心。如果只是凶暴点的黑鸟，就算是变异体，估计也只能当作食物分给参与围猎的人们。现在虽然同样是损失超出预期，但好歹可以借由活体交易挽回不少。 

抓住猎物黑色的羽发，猎犬依旧保持压制，男人强行扯高猎物的头部。小心地不让喙尖有啄伤自己的机会，在眯起的蓝色眼睛的瞪视下，他覆上眼罩，绑紧了绳子。 

猎物的鸣器里又传来奇怪的声音，男人想这可能是作为变异种的表现。那声音说不上好听也说不上难听，只是声音而已，男人不觉得可以因此拉高价格。 

他不知道那是一声无助又不抱希望、之后再也不会有的呼唤。 

（玛莎——） 

游星闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游星的设定请参考角雕，虽然和文中设定基本上没什么关系了，只是这裡对发型的执念。  
> 另一个没必要的说明，“带毒的同类有着艳丽漂亮的羽毛”指的是黑头林鵙鹟，就配色而言这裡觉得比较克罗。


	19. 冬天的冰棍也不会买一送一（杰游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节完稿。

回到酒店，在打开单人间的房门前，杰克是这么打算的：先冲个澡把驾驶服换掉，再呼叫客房服务要杯咖啡，然后坐在小沙发上边喝咖啡边看训练报告、整理卡组。

这本该是非常恰当的安排，如果不是他一开门就看见某个熟悉的身影的话。

杰克愣了一下，抬脚后退出房间，合门确认这是自己的房间号没错，开门，那人还在，不是幻觉。

“杰克？”似乎给杰克的一进一出搞得错愕，房间里的黑发青年露出稍显心虚的表情，原本坐在沙发上的他站起身来。 

“经纪人直接让我在这里等，抱歉，没打招呼就进了你房间。”

跟印象里不同，杰克面前的人穿着自己没见过的便服，宽松的米白色外套并不厚重，墨蓝的休闲裤一眼望去像是牛仔裤，露出的手腕戴着不知是装饰还是有其他用途的环状物，这样的打扮在不时还有些阴雨的二月天里透出过分的清凉感。

“没关系。”杰克最后吐出三个字来回应。

走进房间，心想这下要变更安排了，杰克反手关上门。

-

游星搭住观众席的栏杆看场下车队训练。

这个城市的决斗赛道建在当地体育场内，显得有些狭小，不过本来像新童实野那样会在建设初期就把骑乘决斗作为必要考虑的城市就不多见。

这样的赛道有几个弯还挺不好过的，游星在列队时离开了一会，接了个研究所的通讯顺便买了根牛奶冰棍，刚回来就看见一训练生翻车。 

拆手上冰棍包装的这点时间又见一人冲出赛道。

实战经验不足，注意力过于分散。游星暗暗评价。

两个训练生被估计是杰克现在队友的教员劈头盖脸地一顿教训，杰克冷脸站在旁边，等训得差不多了建议也给了才出声发话让两人继续。

冰棍冻得硬邦邦，不太好啃。游星伸出舌尖舔了舔，小心地不让嘴唇黏上。

他远远打量杰克，心想看上去还挺像样的嘛。

然后目光对上时就被杰克瞪了。

“诶？” 

这下游星莫名其妙，他不会错认杰克的眼神，自觉没干什么应该被瞪的事，总不是羡慕他在休假吧——虽然实际而言，确实是自己在工作而杰克像在休假般休息这种任务分配比较常见，而且杰克不吃冰棍，他喝咖啡。

冰棍还比较便宜呢。

又有通讯接入，游星皱眉，将帽檐压低，离开观众席也再度离开杰克的视线。 

- 

杰克看着人的背影消失，啧了一声，音量很小，但身旁现任队友的耳朵很灵。

“那谁呀？你兄弟姐妹男友女友私生子还是私生女？” 

耳朵挺灵，可惜是个瞎。

队友没得到杰克的回应也不气馁，继续提问。

“会决斗吗？” 

这个问题杰克愿意回答。“是我的对手。”

他的对手回来了，手中拿着的冰棍给啃掉一个角，其余部分还结着霜，冷天吃冰品还是有好处的，不容易化。

时间太短，表情不太对，不像是和研究所联络。杰克隔空摆口型问游星怎么了。 

骚扰电话。游星一脸无奈地也朝他比口型。

杰克嫌弃地翻了个白眼。

一旁倒霉队友见二人有互动，兴致勃勃地又凑上来。“名字叫什么啊？强不强啊？是男孩子还女孩子啊？” 

游星听见了，杰克看见他别过头忍笑。

杰克有点郁闷我当初怎么会跟这个瞎子组队？

“他哪里像女孩？”游星还穿着昨晚的米白色外套，坚韧强健的身体被布料遮挡但衣装本身并不女性化，二人站在一起的话游星显得娇小，可这完全是因为杰克远超平均身高的关系。

杰克并不觉得存在会将游星误判为女性的要素……难道说是颈后的小辫？昨晚游星突然说发尾好像有点久没剪，长得太长有点碍事，问杰克有没有剪刀，杰克摸出根皮筋丢过去让游星回头去店里剪，于是今天游星就先用皮筋凑合了一下。

名人出门在外都有变装需要，特别今天还是来旁观骑乘决斗的训练。戴了运动风宽檐帽子后几绺头发给压得贴在脸侧，标记不知道用什么遮住了——杰克早上看游星在那摆弄透明薄膜一样的东西，手法娴熟，估计是惯犯。休假中的人就很放松，坐在观众席上还会晃腿，冰棍咬得吱嘎吱嘎响。

这样一搞倒是显得年幼了不少，原本就没多大，这下扮得小孩似的，在这个城市的话驾车上路估计都会被要求出示证件确认年龄。

明明本质跟远古巨兽一样。想着想着杰克一个没忍住就又瞪了一眼过去，这下游星尽管依旧不明所以，却反瞪回来了。

“现在的小女生一个个都可帅了！”队友还在朝杰克挤眉弄眼，“男孩子也行啊，我能约吗？我是指、决斗。”

“你还记得先问我一声啊。”杰克冷笑。

“嘿嘿。”瞎是瞎，倒挺会看气氛。“哪敢抢你的。不过说真的，不满足下大家的好奇心？亏得他们今天翻那么多车。 ”

训练生分神翻车是身为教官的你的问题关我和游星什么事！“他没带驾驶服。”游星是跟着团队来这个城市交接项目的，搭的飞机，自然没带D轮。项目交接出提早结束，就多了两天休假，明早就回新童实野市。

“可以站立式决斗啊。”

“还在训练。”仿佛在找借口似的说道。

队友直接指出，“观看强者决斗也是训练。反正你也没专心工作，一直在注意他吧。”

游星这下已经吃完了冰棍，剩下的小木棍也不丢，含在口中一咬一咬的，舌尖还不时探出轻舔。

真把自己当成未成年了吗、这人！杰克心里吐槽，要是被游星知道一定会给反驳说你才没资格说这话。 

杰克把手上的记录仪塞给队友，他自认不是被队友的话刺激，只是权衡后认为时间不多，既然有机会，能多决斗一场是一场。撇下一脸得意的队友，杰克朝观众席走去。

他们刚刚没有压低音量，杰克心想游星应该是全部听见了。果然，游星在原地双手插兜，绕有兴致地等杰克发出邀请。穿过帽檐的阴影和额发的间隙，蓝紫色的眼睛望向杰克时带着一丝挑衅的意味。

“来决斗吧。”

没有吐出小木棍，“我项目要求低调。”报复般的找麻烦，一点也不配合。

“都用别人的卡组就行了，”杰克建议，“昨晚那种程度就想打发我吗？”

“我可没这么想。”口齿不清地应着。“既然都用别人的牌组，也算难得，要不要顺便赌点什么？”这算是应下了，还想来点刺激的。

“赌什么？”

没想到游星会这么说，杰克还以为对方开窍了，按捺期待问。

没想到游星马上露出一副“你问我我怎么知道”的表情，虽然外表看不太出来但杰克可是对游星的事非常熟悉，搞什么，这个人根本只是随口说说什么都没想啊！

但不愧是不动游星，很快就有了主意，他吐出小木棍。

“那这个怎样？”游星把小木棍亮到杰克眼前，“也可以换巧克力味的。” 

再来一根。

什么廉价玩意。

“别不满啊，杰克。”游星把木棍塞到杰克手里，当然，是没放到嘴里的那一端，“这可是我现在拥有的最贵的东西啊”，他笑着说。

“你之后有比赛，我之后有项目，正好。”

好像在玩耍一样，赌上不是必要却拥有价值的东西，维系着原本的日常原本的关系原本的生活，在和只此一人的相处中除了愉悦外不渴求更多的事物。

游星朝场内走去，下台阶时小小的马尾上下摇晃。杰克看着他，目光又移到手中的冰棍上。

是我想的那个意思吧。杰克猜测。

——祝你好运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实他们大晚上见面后先打了场牌又做了次爱，发现还是打牌比较爽所以接着打了一晚上牌......


	20. 好孩子的夜晚（搬家＋卡车司机＋社会主义核心价值观（无cp）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼驯染三人组

屋外雷雨交加，抬头从窗户往外看，雨水覆盖玻璃，彻底模糊了景色。似乎整个房子都随雨水击打微微晃动，如此剧烈的暴雨不知何时才会停止。 

虽然因为下雨不好分辨天色，但应该已经入夜，房间里却没开灯，只有几支蜡烛被固定在凳子上，克罗跟几个和他差不多大、或比他小一点的孩子挨在颤动的烛光旁，缩着身子，听见动静后猛地抬头。

“搬家却碰上这么大的雨，真不凑巧。”

说着“幸好玛莎有叫我来帮忙”，拿着一个手电筒，司机先生检查完门窗和屋子里为数不多的电器后回来了，身旁跟着还没到他腰的游星和杰克。

杰克手里也有一个手电筒。游星则拿着支蜡烛，看见克罗和其他孩子后，他趁着司机先生——自称司机的人——没注意，偷偷冲克罗眨了眨眼，递了个眼神过去。

克罗不动声色地安下心来。暂时地。

此前，玛莎家里收养的孩子渐渐增多，在杰克为首最大的几个孩子知事、最小的几个孩子脱离襁褓后，她决定带孩子们搬到各方面都更加稳定的地区。他们为此准备了很久，避过几场暴风雨，才在一个天气晴朗的日子动身。

行李分成两次帮运，大点的几个孩子自告奋勇跟着第一批先来收拾新家，玛莎也就由着他们，看一个个都规规矩矩地干活，想说孩子们都挺乖，邻居家离得不远、她也拜托了人过会儿来照看，应该没什么关系，便回去接第二批的孩子们。没想到这场暴雨来得如此突然又迅速。

雨水的撞击声混着如同号哭般的风吟渗入墙壁，在屋内蔓延。有几个孩子明显害怕起来，哭丧着脸说如果玛莎在就好了。

游星倒是更担心玛莎可能会在这样的大雨里为了他们特地赶来，这太危险了。他悄悄地跟杰克说希望玛莎不要来，杰克点了点头表示同意，最年长的他指挥大家立刻停下所有杂七杂八的活，聚到同一个房间等暴风雨过去。

卡车司机是在暴雨中敲响小屋的门的，敲门声差点被雨水淹没。这个可能三十岁、也可能四十岁，总之是叫人看不太出年纪的男人带了三个手电、一堆蜡烛、便携式修理工具，小型急救箱和一些食物，说是被玛莎拜托的，就给几个小孩欢天喜地地迎进了门。

去检查房屋的杰克游星克罗三人没来得及阻止，听见吵闹声回来见人已经进了屋，只能先沉下气。不过杰克没完全忍住，凑到几个小孩耳边小声又凶狠地骂他们笨蛋，被回以几双无辜又茫然的眼睛，气得他牙痒痒想着回头要把这几个不知道什么叫警惕心的家伙都揍一顿！他又不是游星或克罗，才不会因为对方比自己小就揍不下手！

来人说自己是卡车司机，叫出了杰克跟游星的名字，说玛莎告诉他，他们是孩子里年龄最大的两人，还开玩笑地说他们没有认出他来让他很受伤。两人只能勉强应了声。

游星仔细回忆，但可能是因为搬家的兴奋——尽管他没有表露出，但搬到新家确实让他有点激动——他对载行李的卡车司机的脸并没有特别在意，没有留下什么印象，好像是个年龄挺大的男性？杰克说他也不记得。

“叔叔你是把玛莎送回去后才来的？”杰克问。

“是啊，我把玛莎送到时雨已经挺大的了。她执意要有人来陪着你们，我怕她在这种暴风雨出什么意外，就让她留下，由我过来。”司机先生回答。

“叔叔你不是开卡车过来的吗？”游星问。

“不是，这附近的路面这种天开大车太危险了。”司机先生回答。

“那叔叔你是怎么来的？”克罗问。

“我飙摩托来的。”司机先生回答。

是摩托啊。稍微有些期待的游星有点失望。

杰克隔着衣服掐了下游星的胳膊，叫游星坚定立场。他悄悄瞪了游星一眼——又不是会骑D轮的都是好人！

游星回了杰克一白眼。他当然知道有没有D轮和是不是人贩子没什么关系。

留下个手电给克罗和其他孩子，两人紧张地跟着司机先生又检查了次房子，然后回到大家都在的房间。

椅子不够，孩子们和司机先生围成一圈坐在地上。窗外的暴雨没有减弱的势头，无论新家这边还是玛莎那边都得做被雨困上一夜的打算。被子和床垫都还没搬来，幸好这个季节夜晚的温度算不上低，孩子们忍耐一晚应该没什么问题。

但克罗突然打了个喷嚏。

“克罗你冷吗？”挨着克罗坐的游星皱了皱眉。

克罗摇摇头，“不冷，我没——阿嚏！”说着就又打了个喷嚏，鼻水都出来了。

游星起身从做卫生时拆开的卷纸上扯了截给克罗。“我去拿几件衣服吧，我记得我们的衣服有先送过来。”他转头看向司机先生征求许可，又在得到许可前就握住手电筒。

司机先生点了点头，“要我陪你一起吗？”

“不用，叔叔陪他们就好，我记得在哪。”面前的大人确实是征求性的询问让游星暗地里松了口气。

“游星不怕黑吗？真厉害啊！”司机先生用逗小孩的语气表示佩服，紧接着又一本正经地提醒，“小心点。”

“如果发生什么事的话我会大叫的。”游星打开手电，边走出房间边背对杰克他们轻轻挥手，好像在说“再见”一样。

克罗也挥了挥手做回应，坐在他另一侧的杰克却趁着司机先生把注意力放着游星身上，轻轻拍了拍克罗的后背，克罗知道这是“演得不错”的夸奖，他借擦鼻涕的动作用手挡住脸，嘴角微微上扬，有些得意。

游星回来时给自己加了件外套，手里还捧着几件衣服。他把衣服一一分给其他人，递给杰克和克罗时刻意碰了碰他们的手指，这样他们就知道一切都还顺利。

司机先生带来的食物是柔软的面包，但份量上有些不太够，最大的几个孩子温柔地把面包让给了其他孩子，看得司机先生十分感动。

今夜大家得睡在坚硬的地板上，这没什么，在卫星区长大的孩子通常很能忍耐物资的不足，他们知道在同地面一样坚硬的床垫上睡着的方法，坚硬的地板对他们来说不算什么。相比起来，窗外的风雨更加可怕，雨水就好像重锤在击打房屋，不时响起的尖锐而清晰的风声则仿佛野鬼的尖叫，听着就连大人都会有心脏紧缩的感觉。

好可怕呀。好可怕呀。小一点的孩子们钻到衣服里，纷纷说道。

他们不是第一次在暴风雨的恐吓里入睡，但以往总有其他比他们小上很多的小孩，大家都睡在同一个房间里，把小小的房间塞得满满——现在的房间，即使就算说着“以防万一不能睡太熟”而靠墙坐着的司机先生也躺下，也还是余出相当的令人不安的空隙。

而且当身边有小孩子时，大一点的孩子就算心里有点不安，也要硬着口气说这都没什么大不了，不然太丢脸了。而且不这样做的话，小孩子们会非常害怕，会一下子全部哭起来，最后感染到没那么害怕的大一点的孩子也忍不住想哭，玛莎来看发生什么的时候就会发现所有孩子都在哭。

对最年长的杰克和游星而言，重要的是不要给玛莎添麻烦。所有孩子都哭起来的话一定会打扰隔壁总是做手工活到很晚的玛莎。和不会再见面的爸爸妈妈不一样，玛莎会陪伴在孩子们的身边，所以杰克有时会觉得一些孩子太依赖玛莎了，游星也同意，他们都想向玛莎撒娇——杰克不会承认可游星就是知道，但大家都向玛莎撒娇的话玛莎会很累，所以要学习忍耐。

玛莎不在身边时也要忍耐。

有孩子忍不住拜托司机先生讲个故事。

“我不太会讲故事诶......”司机先生头一次露出有点为难的表情。

说点什么吧，什么都好。有的孩子请求。

好吧。司机先生无奈地开口：“嗯......从前，有些人希望他们的国家富强、民主、文明、和谐，希望他们的社会自由、平等、公正、法治，希望他们的公民——”

“民主是什么意思？”“法治是什么意思？”

“这些词对你们来说还太难了吗.......”司机先生叹了口气放弃了，接着开始帮孩子们数羊。一只羊、两只羊、三只羊、四只羊......二十八只羊、二十九只羊、三十只羊、三十一只羊......四百六十五只羊、四百六十六只羊、四百六十七只羊、四百六十八只羊、四百六十九只羊......孩子们都睡着了吗？

游星没有睡，他闭着眼睛，因为数羊而略觉困意，但还没有睡。他相比其他孩子更擅长熬夜，保护其他孩子的意志也时刻在提醒他，阻止他入眠。杰克和克罗睡着了，游星能听见杰克小小的熟悉的呼吸声、和克罗溢出的几句无意义的梦呓，没关系，这不是他们的错。游星想，杰克和克罗一定都想努力保持清醒，但小孩子对睡眠的渴望是没有什么可以阻止的。

他听见司机先生从数羊变成数圆规、数蝾螈、数蝴蝶、数螺丝钉、数大白鹅、数天上的星星、数庭院里的花、数厨房调味罐里的盐粒、数遥远的某个国家的河流、数了些游星知道的东西，也数了很多游星不知道的东西。

如果不是在这种情况下，他可能会询问关于那些他不知道的东西的事吧。

不知道司机先生数了多久，数羊、数圆规、蝾螈、蝴蝶或是其他什么东西的这种方法多半是有效的，游星也感到困倦了、几乎要睡着了，同时他感到有谁在向他靠近，那应该是司机先生。

靠近他的人温柔地按住、即使困到无法睁开眼睛也试图掏出塞在怀里的自制电击枪的游星的手。然后游星似乎被摸了摸头，那触感太过轻柔了，他不敢确定。

但他应该是、被摸了摸头。

“你可以不用那么努力，或者再努力一些，哪种都可以。”

“但是今晚就放心休息吧，一定不会有事的。”

声音仿佛从远处传来，没有通过耳朵就散开，而困到发晕的脑袋却好像听懂了，然后顺应了司机先生的话。

最后，游星也睡着了。

第二天，暴风雨过去后的那个清晨，游星是被开门的动静惊醒的。开门的动静其实并不大，其他的孩子都还在睡，游星数了数人数没有少。

开门的是赶来的玛莎，看见几个睡得歪七扭八的小孩包围中、披着衣服站起身的游星，年长的女性愣了一下，随即放缓了动作，招手让游星过来。

游星跨过几个挡着路的小孩来到门边，玛莎疼惜地拥住他，小声问他有没有受伤、会不会害怕、其他孩子有没有出什么事。游星摇了三次头。

“对不起，我原本有拜托附近面包店的费雷拉先生来照看你们，可早上才收到消息说费雷拉先生昨晚出了事故没能过来，趁雨势减弱就赶紧找你们了。昨晚只有你们一定很不安吧？”

只有我们？

游星犹豫了一下，还是开口问了：“开卡车的司机叔叔昨晚和玛莎在一起吗？”

不明白游星为什么会这么问，但玛莎还是予以肯定的回答。帮忙运送行李的卡车司机和玛莎一起被暴风雨困了一晚。

昨晚的这个小屋里只有孩子们。

游星这下才注意到，屋子里也没有蜡烛，没有手电筒，没有工具箱，没有急救箱，这么说来，其他孩子醒来时说不定会觉得饿吧。

“没事，我们很好。”安慰着比起孩子们看起来更是吓坏了的玛莎，游星紧了紧衣服，小心地不让电击枪的边缘露出来、或是滑出衣服什么的。

“我们没事的。”

游星这么强调。


	21. neither Kleos nor Nostos （城堡＋厨房＋花洒＋马克笔（布鲁游）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用了下小红帽的外壳

听见门铃声时游星瞄了眼时间。

凌晨四点三十八分，室外一片漆黑。

游星刚刚关闭终端电源，正打算睡上三小时二十二分，八点起床出发去研究所。此刻略有些急促的铃声令他皱起眉头——谁会在这个时间来找他？

认准游星家的门，那声音固执地持续了好几分钟。担心会打扰邻居，或者门外的人有急事，游星顺手拎了扳手去看看情况。

门口没有灯，猫眼在黑夜里毫无用处。没有门链，游星身体倚靠着，将门打开到正常人挤不进来的宽度。

敲门的是一名男性，年龄介于少年和青年之间，身高跟游星差不多。

“您好。”对方摘下帽子向游星问好。他有一张非常平凡又寡淡的脸，没什么可供记忆的特点，属于那种放毕业照上过几年就分不出是谁的类型。

发型也很正常，或者说，很平凡。

“您好，请问有什么事？”游星其实有点犯困，不过他还是尽量礼貌地回应了这位看起来并没有着急到需要半夜敲他家门的年轻人。

“打扰您一下。”对方的礼貌非常程序化，只是做个样子，“您觉不觉得现在这个世界发生了太多灾难？” 

啥？这个开头……“您想过此世间存在神明吗？”对方又问，保持僵硬的笑容。

“抱歉。”游星回想起以前去演讲时在校园里看见的“警惕传教士”的宣传，睡意被警惕心代替，他神情冷漠地回答道，“我不信教。” 

他想关门，对方却先一步把脚挤进门缝，熟练地卡住门边，同时往门上施力。 

“您误会了，我不是来传教的。”年轻人谈话技巧不怎么样，力气倒挺大，跟游星就着门较起劲来。“能否给我几分钟看看我能为您带来什么？”这听上去又像街头推销了。

半夜三四点就开始工作，你们推销员都这么拼？

“我不买壶，请回吧。”

“我们提供的不是那种没用的东西。”

“我没兴趣。” 

“请别这么说。” 

对方说道：“顾客就是上帝。我不会让您有任何损失的。”手指死死攀住门沿。

骗子，我的睡眠时间已经遭受了损失。游星冷下脸，“继续纠缠的话我就报警了。”在夹断骨头或痛击腹部后报警，同时为对方拨打急救电话。

听游星这么说，年轻人摆出退让的姿态。“好的、好的——”

以为对方要放弃了，却没见对方放松力道，在游星质问前，年轻人先开口：“那么这样吧，我们先为您提供完全免费的试用服务。” 

这算是强行推销？“不需要——” 

“希望您享受24小时试用服务后，能再次考虑您的选择。” 

语毕，年轻人干脆地收回手脚，就好像刚刚拼命阻拦游星关门的不是他一样，这下甚至主动带上了门。

听见脚步声渐渐模糊，游星心下一沉，飞快落锁，返回房间。桌上的合照好好地摆在那。他在重启终端的同时查看各处，为了确认刚刚不是调虎离山的把戏，他也检查了有无窃听摄像设备。

一切正常，没有潜入者。游星这才松了口气，把扳手放回工具箱。

搞什么啊。

  

折腾了一通，天快亮了。结果游星没有睡。 

打开花洒，在水温上升前凑近。略凉的水流很快变得温热，紧绷的情绪舒展开来。 

抱歉，玛莎，不动游星早睡迟起的那一天估计不会到来了——但不动游星会努力成为每天只睡三小时就能活下去的神奇动物，将换个不会响的门铃作为迈向新生活的第一步。

浴室小窗外，星星在燃起的曙光中黯淡下去。

穿上和平时没有什么不同的背心和长裤，胡乱擦过的头发勉强没有滴水，游星四处翻了翻，没找到吹风机，不知道被塞哪儿了。

想想作罢。游星头上披着浴巾下楼，听见厨房里有动静，进去后看见克罗在灶台前的背影，还伸手拿了个蛋打到锅里。

意识到身后有人，克罗转过身，见是游星，愣了一下后冲他皱眉。 

“游星你没睡？”

担心对方一个没忍住挥舞起锅铲于是避开直接回答。“今天不是轮到我？”四人轮流做早餐，按顺序是到游星了。 

“我不是说了换我来？”克罗半转回身，一边瞪他一边不忘把煎蛋翻面。 

“说了吗？”似乎没印象。 

“昨晚——不是、今早说了啊！”分神时锅铲不小心戳破蛋黄，克罗恼火地把它搅开，也不知道要继续煎还是拿来炒，“我都说了，你熬那么迟就起晚点啊！”凌晨起来上个厕所，发现同居人之一仿佛把睡眠剔除出人生计划外，仍然聚精会神面对屏幕，在自己提出早上替他做饭时嗯嗯了两声，现在看来那也是在敷衍。

不知悔改的同居友人并没有正面回应，“下午回来补吧，早上——早上约了修理。”不巧妙地转移了话题，“克罗你知道吹风机在哪吗？”

面对鸡蛋犹豫的时间太长了，“大概在楼上？我记得最后用的是布鲁诺。”糟糕，这个蛋好像要焦。 

蛋黄蛋白凝固的香气和熟过头的焦味中，违和感翻涌。

“克罗。”不确定违和感的源头，游星决定试一下，直接问，“你有没有觉得什么地方不对劲？” 

“啊？不对劲？没有……怎么，不舒服吗？我就说游星你该早点休息！天天熬夜身体哪吃得消！” 

作为较为理亏一方的游星“我不是我没有”着退出厨房。上楼。

 

他在楼上找到了电吹风，还有布鲁诺。 

虽然没像游星那样通宵，但他们的机师昨天也熬到挺晚。游星找到电吹风时，布鲁诺还躺在沙发上睡着，他的外套搭在沙发背上，不薄的被子拉得很高，盖住整个脑袋，连蓝色的发丝都没露出来。

布鲁诺是这样睡觉的吗？ 

如果不是外套还在，游星甚至以为布鲁诺不在这里，被子会鼓到一定高度并且有些微起伏纯粹是因其自身的厚度。毕竟游星完全看不见布鲁诺人在哪。

明明之前布鲁诺都是普通地睡，像现在这样把整张脸盖住难道不觉得闷吗？

想帮忙把布鲁诺脸上的被子移开，却在碰触之前就被突然地抓住了指尖——可能是想握住手腕，由于看不见所以偏离了位置——谁知道呢？总之，游星因此停下动作。 

布鲁诺的脑袋从被子下钻出来，有点迷糊的神情，在看清游星的脸和自己紧握着的指尖时，瞬间清醒了。 

“啊，抱歉！”他慌慌张张地收回手，如果不是正处于躺姿，可能还会条件反射地后退几步吧。

“不，是我打扰你了。”冷静地收回的手上，指尖残留着不属于自己的温度，并不温暖，“你可以再睡一会，早餐好了我会叫你的。”

布鲁诺有些尴尬地安静了片刻，然后说着“没事”翻身起床，在吹风机的噪音里，趁杰克还没起床先跑进了浴室。

不跟天才刚亮就睁眼干活的游星几人相比，杰克实际起得不算晚，但他是起床后整理耗时最久的，如果早上他们一起吃饭，杰克几乎都是最迟到的那个。

早餐桌上杰克的碟子里有个略焦的蛋，他戳着那个卖相惨淡的蛋朝克罗抱怨，克罗表示这蛋和你一样磨蹭，你们非常相配。

布鲁诺饶有兴致地盯着二人斗嘴。而游星默默嚼着自己的早餐，为守护伙伴间的浓厚情谊，顺手把番茄酱推给了杰克。

 

中午从修理工作的委托人那回来时，路过公园，无意中看见了布鲁诺。那么大一个的布鲁诺正蹲在沙坑旁，努力把自己变成矮子来跟小孩子交流，不同于平时的高度水平让游星差点错过。

看见游星的布鲁诺愉快地笑起来，跟孩子对击掌心道别，拎了放在一旁的箱子朝游星走来。 

布鲁诺跟游星说他是出来买零件的。游星记得布鲁诺的日程安排。他们车库有块小白板，有事要外出时会用马克笔把行程记在上面。回程时遇见了坐在沙坑里大哭的小孩，于是就去给哭得凄惨的小孩重建了沙子的城堡。

 “好不容易堆的城堡塌了，小孩哭得厉害，就顺手帮了下。”

“挺好的。”游星远远看着异常精致的沙堡，布鲁诺从游星身上捕捉到名为怀念的情绪。他又听游星问，“加了胶水？”

“基本是水，只有一点胶水。”布鲁诺赶紧摆手，有点心虚地比划。“我只用了一点点。” 

“很厉害。”游星真心实意地说。 

布鲁诺感到不好意思。“也没有......就一点小玩意......说不定我小时候经常玩沙子吧！”他这么猜测，即使完全不记得自己的童年经历，亦没有那种记忆被现实唤醒的感觉。 

游星笑了笑，“我和克罗杰克他们小时候也玩沙子，但基本都是在挖隧道。”

小孩子们用沙子盖出一个结实的鼓包，趴在地上，小心翼翼地用指尖和手掌挖出中间的沙粒，在可以看见另一侧的光芒时兴奋地跳起来。

小伙伴共有三人，所以除了相对的两侧外还会再开另一个孔，做出t字型的通道，然后三人快乐地把手伸进去，用指尖互相戳来戳去，猜碰到的是谁的手，笑闹着，直到沙子的隧道支撑不住他们的玩乐，坍塌下来。

一次又一次。

“不过，有次我们偷偷拿了胶水，试着把沙子固定成砖块那样，想做成更结实的隧道。” 不知道是刻意地还是无意地，游星注意到布鲁诺放慢了脚步，他也没有对此表示什么，继续述说自己的事，“但好像是胶水用得太多了，程序也不对，结果搞得乱起八糟的。我们手上沾满了胶水和沙子，非常难受。当时可能觉得手是不是会这样一辈子都沾着沙子，我就好害怕，加上被玛莎责备，还脏兮兮的就大哭起来。”

所以刚刚才会问关于胶水的事吗......不、等等，“大哭？游星吗？！”

游星微微仰头，看见布鲁诺难以置信的惊愕表情，有点好笑。

“想象不到？”

“想象不到。”布鲁诺诚实地回答。

“是小时候的事。”游星强调，“那是我还是小孩子的时候。”

“嗯......”

“而且即使是现在，就像开心时会笑一样，如果发生了非常痛苦的事，我也会哭的。” 

“那也是......”这么说来，应该是第一反应觉得游星不可能大哭的自己比较奇怪，布鲁诺心想，“大概是因为游星让人感觉太可靠了。”令人想要去相信这样理智、冷静又沉稳的游星不会被情绪和冲动左右，没有什么做不到的。

相信这耀眼夺目的希望之光，是坚韧的、强大的、毫不动摇地守护着所爱的一切的人，是不会放弃、不会被打倒的最终的胜利者。 

宛如英雄一般的人。 

宛如诅咒一般的胜利。 

“我只是尽力去做能做到的事。”

持续着的违和感。 

“而且，很多时候能够实现目标、达成所愿都是因为伙伴们的力量。我也很高兴布鲁诺愿意把力量借给我。”对于拥有了新的伙伴这件事，自己确实是万分欣喜又尤其感激的，即使这份无可置疑的喜悦中混杂着原因不明、却几乎令他痛哭的恐惧、悲伤和愧疚。

游星仍然在微笑，其中摇曳着美丽龙胆花的双瞳、胸膛里平稳跳动的心脏、在手套包覆下发热的指尖，全部都在述说着他的真心。

“我真的、非常感谢布鲁诺。”

  

回家后，下午游星还是决定睡一下，或者说，被克罗决定去睡一下——最好可以一觉睡到明天早上，克罗是这样说的，杰克不在，克罗就勒令布鲁诺盯着，然后他骑着黑鸟号出去送货了。

游星莫名觉得有趣，想说敷衍地在沙发上靠一下，却在接触到比床板要柔软的沙发垫子时生出了睡意。

布鲁诺站着靠在沙发旁，游星有点疑惑他是在陪自己吗。“游星今天给人的感觉不太一样。”开口说这话时，布鲁诺露出了让人不知道他在想什么的表情。 

“是吗。”如果回答“我也这么觉得”会不会奇怪？ 

“以前游星即使心情很好，也都是紧绷着一根弦似的在考虑很多事情，有时候我会担心游星有没有下意识就在勉强自己。今天的游星虽然一直在想些什么，整个人的氛围却非常放松。”布鲁诺补充“还主动说了那么多关于自己的事。”

因为自己也不知道这种差异的缘由，所以先避开了这部分的话题，“不想知道吗，我的事？”

“不......我想知道关于游星的事，但是。”布鲁诺压低了声音，“游星说了那么多自己的事，我却没有能够分享给游星的记忆，感觉对游星很不公平。”

“所以稍稍有点失落。” 

能早点找回记忆就好了。

明明想要回答布鲁诺，想要安慰布鲁诺，同时却也不想回答他，不想安慰他。

为什么无法开口？

一定是因为今天的自己不同于以往吧，身体和心都是，不知觉地以不同的状态面对布鲁诺。 

真是奇怪啊。

睡意渐渐覆盖沉默。

游星慢慢沉入没有梦境的黑暗里，遥远的高空降下他无法碰触的虚幻话语，是如同大提琴曲终的沉重旋律。

“不过，很快就会结束了。” 

 

听见敲门声时游星睁开眼，坐起身看了看时间。 

凌晨四点三十八分，室外一片漆黑。 

竟然睡了那么久吗？游星发现自己身上盖了被子。他没看见其他人。 

认准游星家的门，无人回应下，敲门声便固执地持续着。适应黑暗后，游星站起来，把被子铺在沙发上，摆成鼓到一定高度并且有些微起伏的样子，好像下面有个人似的。然后他下楼去了门口。 

室内没有开灯，透过门上的玻璃可以看见门外人的轮廓，是一名男性，身高跟游星差不多。 

游星打开门。

“您好。”对方摘下帽子向游星问好，虽然四周都很暗，但游星注意到他的帽子应该是红色的，上一次他应该也注意过，但是忘记了。

“请稍等一下。”游星礼貌地提出了自己的请求。 

对方默许了，顾客就是上帝。

游星保持门开启的状态，半转过身，如他所料看见了与自己有着相同面貌，但是更年轻一点的少年。对方似乎也知道一切，理解一切，他目光平静地注视着游星。

游星无声地说。谢谢。

代替“再见”。 

对方点点头，转身往室内深处走去。

离去的对方留下的残影印在游星眼中，化作他没能拯救的最后一人的样貌，腐朽的躯壳和沧桑的神情，是那么真实又那么虚幻，就算没有闭上眼睛，没有移开目光，也在短暂的出现后便消失。 

心脏的跳动紊乱了瞬间，又随着一次深呼吸快速地平静下来。游星转回身面对门外的人。

门外的男性这时礼貌地开口，他微笑着，本应带着难以察觉的自信，可实际上他的声音是平静没有波澜的。“24小时试用期已经结束，请问您的试用体验如何？” 

游星沉默着。

“您愿意再次考虑我们的产品吗？”您不想挽回失去的人吗？那声音那话语都仿佛来自一片无生机的死寂之海，理所当然不包含任何感情。 

游星开口：“你说过吧，顾客就是上帝。” 

“是的，让顾客满意是我们的第一准则。对于您——至今为止不断努力、不断奉献了许多的您，我不会让您再有任何损失的。” 对方笑着点头，“我们衷心祝福您的一切。” 

请把将要失去的事物、能够得到的事物置于天平上衡量，然后做出选择。

游星回味着还十分鲜明的记忆，其中重视的人的身影，还有失去的过程，即使现在是如此清晰地刻画在脑中，等到太阳升起，柔和的光辉渐渐笼罩这片大地，他就会一点一滴开始遗忘吧。 

面前的男人静静等待游星的决定，看上去却并不期待。 

游星深深地吸了一口气。

然后他给出了回答。 

“我拒绝。”

不动游星并不是顾客。

而真正的客人们喜欢那些又哭又笑的剧本，希望他以眼泪、鲜血、汗水以及可能性去交换。

如同诅咒着一般祝愿着，祝愿不动游星达成荣耀，祝愿不动游星达成渴望。

给予选择剧本的权利。 

“你这个骗子。”

当着僵硬微笑着的人的面，游星干脆地关上了门。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英耽译文组微博（2019.4.10）
> 
> “kleos：荣耀，重生，升华。古希腊文学里指英雄战死疆场取得的极致光荣——κλέος  
> nostos：还乡，荣归故里，衣锦还乡。也是古希腊文学里对英雄取得成就后活着回到家乡与亲人庆祝——νόστος
> 
> 这两个词可以说是古希腊文学的精髓，也可以用来理解古希腊人对悲剧和喜剧的定义。理解这两词，可以对比两部家喻户晓的古希腊史诗——《伊利亚特》p2和《奥德赛》p3。前者是英雄阿克琉斯战死沙场达成kleos，后者是英雄奥德修斯历经十年重返家园与妻儿团聚实现nostos。  
> 有趣的是，这两种成就形式也被读解为父系社会主旋律（死亡/悲剧/暴力）和母系社会主旋律（生命/喜剧/团圆），是两种不同的美。”


	22. 真心话大告白（布鲁游）

杰克瞪着他的三位同伴，看着他们每人都咬着一个布结。

他挑眉，“我不在的这几小时里你们集体觉醒了特殊兴趣？”语气里甚至带着几分恼怒，就好像只有他被排外了似的。

“你个败家的！”克罗率先吐出布结。“全都是你的错！”

“这个已经听过了，说点新奇的。”杰克不为所动，“比如你们有口水贩卖计划之外的理由？”

克罗坦率地又骂了他一句，接着说，“你买的泡面里有奇怪的成分！”

“啥？”

“你买的‘锵锵锵让心闪耀在此对最爱告白仿佛岩浆般的激情三小时喷涌而出的特辣激流’口味泡面，三合装，吃下去后产生了奇怪的效果，”游星吐出布结，“我觉得会买这种口味泡面的人简直是脑子有坑并且说真的虽然某种意义上讲我挺感谢的但我现在也想把剩下的面汤从下水道挖出来灌到你嘴里——嗯，大概这样。”游星又咬住了那个布结。

游星如此坦诚的说话方式令杰克瞬间觉得回到了童年、他们都傻得很的那时候。

“大概就是变得会一直说真心话，想到什么说什么、没想到的可能也会说，嘴不是自己的，没法控制。”

真心话？真是麻烦——不、等等。“你们吃了我刚买的泡面？！”还不带我一起！

“你拿我们挣的钱去买咖啡还好意思说！你的就是我们的这还用我告诉你？！”

眼看又要吵起来，布鲁诺试图帮忙劝架：“这次的泡面是我翻出来的上次最后一碗泡面是我吃掉的啊啊啊啊我不是想说这个！！！”

暴力反对了一阵。

“所以你们有什么不能说的。”杰克看着三人又把布结咬回去，有些不爽地抱臂问道。

三人面面相觑。

最后还是游星吐出布结，不得不立刻开口，“刚刚发生了点事。”

“我和布鲁诺，”耳尖发红，游星似乎想要犹豫一下再继续，但显然他的嘴拒绝放过他，“我们在一起了。”

“啥？”这下端得杰克猝不及防，大脑一片空白。

以为要和D轮结婚的发小今天早晨七点半突然告诉你他其实是个同性恋并且刚和对象交往了半小时，惊不惊喜意不意外杰克阿特拉斯？

他错过了什么？

“游星和布鲁诺刚刚表白并交往了。不让说是因为布鲁诺的表白太让人羞耻了像是‘看见游星刷牙就会很心动’听着还有点病——”见证人克罗被布鲁诺哭求着捂上了嘴。

三人闭嘴打闹了会。

另外一人在旁边一脸冷漠。

游星只能再次开口。

“杰克？”

吐了个名字就飞快地又把嘴捂上。

杰克一一扫过三人的脸，就像个没能参与冒险的小孩在生闷气。

“我要离家出走。”他沉着脸宣布。

然后他可能会去买份同口味的泡面。


	23. 斑斓（线性代数＋围巾＋烧烤＋背诵全文（车库组＋未来组，无cp）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是蟹和粽在色彩斑斓的末世带小孩  
> 意义不明

金发小男孩把绘图本往地上一摔，气冲冲地朝游星嚷嚷。

“这太傻了！” 

“正好配你。”

作为不爱惜本子的惩罚，游星手下留情地给他头上来了一下。

杰克瞪着面前这个刻薄又顽固、比自己高很多但一点大人样都没有的黑发青年，恨恨地磨了磨牙，继续抗议，“我才不要画这傻不拉叽的花和彩虹！”

听见有人在嫌弃自己喜欢的花花草草，十六夜秋不干了。

“你说花怎么了？”小女孩放下绘画工具，面色阴沉气势汹汹地靠过来，时刻准备加入战斗。 

他们两个前天还打了一架，游星来阻止时小女孩正准备给男孩一记标准的上勾拳，也不知道是谁教她的。 

“傻不拉叽。”杰克重复了一遍，毫不退缩。

“你才傻！”女孩不甘示弱，她一手插腰一手指着男孩的鼻子，“你要是能聪明点就该学学帕拉，快快地画完画然后爱干嘛就干嘛去，而不是在这给游星找麻烦！” 

“我才没找麻烦！”

游星拉住秋，揉了揉她的头发安抚她，然后弯腰捡起杰克的绘图本，顺势屈膝蹲下身。这样他就跟男孩差不多高了。

“杰克，我不觉得你麻烦，但如果你不想画画，就到一旁玩去，捉只青虫或者挖个土坑，我会看着你的。”他拍掉本子上的泥土和草秆，递回去，“别打扰别人就行。”

“我去找克罗！” 

“克罗在专心画画。” 

小孩冷哼，“这就是你更喜欢克罗的理由！”

橙发男孩正乖乖地在离他们有点远的地方画画。阿波利亚也在那。美好的春日阳光下，可爱的绿色草地延伸至视野之外，花朵零星点缀，他们挑中几株，正用蜡笔往本子上涂抹出一片片明亮的蓝紫色。

“是的，”游星淡定地回答。他才不否认，“至少在大多数时候，是这样没错。”

看看。杰克用眼神朝秋示意。他就是这么刻薄又顽固。 

游星才没错，都是你活该。秋拉住青年的袖子，圆圆的红茶色眼睛朝杰克眨了眨。

她立场明确，“没有人不喜欢克罗。”

对此杰克是没话说的，他就这样默认了一会——多半也觉得自己刚刚很蠢，最后瞪了游星和秋一眼，闷不作声地抱着本子去找克罗画画了。

秋盯着青年看了会，扒住他衣服说，“游星，杰克是笨蛋，你不要生他的气！”

“我没在生气。”听秋这么讲，游星愣了愣，他似乎得多注意一下自己的表情是不是太凶了。

他确实没在生气，只是因为回忆不够清晰而有些许疑惑。

说真的，玛莎以前是怎么带小孩的？

- 

另一个金发小男孩冷眼看着面前的黑发青年。 

青年——Zone揉揉眉心，耐心问道。

“帕拉多克斯，你才四岁半——为什么那么急着学线性代数？” 

“这逻辑并不严密，Zone，我几岁和我想学什么并不冲突。”男孩把鱼从鱼钩上解下来，“而且我完全有理由怀疑你在谎报我的年龄。”

Zone 叹了口气，帮忙装上新的鱼饵，“相信我，帕拉多克斯，你比大多数通俗意义上的成年人更难搞。”

听见对方如此评价，男孩有点得意地微扬起嘴角。 

他手上那只鱼比他还兴奋，活蹦乱跳地，一尾巴拍到他脸上。

一会儿的工夫几个孩子就把火生起来了，漆黑的碳外层渐渐化为灰白，在铁杆的翻弄下间歇燃起赤红的火光。

盛夏骄阳似火，石桥下阴影里生火烧烤的他们汗流浃背，男孩们不时就跑水边去打闹一翻，搅得水花四溅，惊走了鱼，帕拉多克斯气得挥竿打人。 

阿波利亚跑到烈日中，阳光直射下石头烧得隔着鞋底都烫脚。他在一个较为平滑的石头上打了个蛋，又跑回来。

香味很快飘散开来。

“浪费食物。”克罗指责他。

“我就是想试试......” 

Zone扫了眼食材，轻飘飘说道：“你得少吃个蛋。”

“唔！”小孩眉毛和嘴角耷拉下来。

这下好兄弟克罗来搭住阿波利亚的肩，安慰他：“我分你一半。”

秋也跑过来，“我们去抢杰克的！”

Zone皱眉，“不准打架。”

秋吐吐舌头。

小孩们聚在一起烤串着的肉、鱿鱼须和蔬菜，鸡蛋给锡箔纸包起时，Zone拎着帕拉多克斯钓到的鱼去了水边。 

青年在给水流冲击成平缓的形状的石头里选了较大的一块，靠旁边坐下。把石头当作案板，他按着鱼，抽出小刀来手法娴熟地刮了鳞，又破开鱼肚子把内脏挖出来，一条条处理得干净。 

把鱼拎回去时小孩们快乐极了。 

但Zone注意到蔬菜还剩了很多，这意味着除了考虑给帕拉多克斯增加线性代数的课程外，他更得思考怎么让小孩子多吃蔬菜这种千古难题。

- 

“帕拉，你在干嘛？” 

“改作业，游星说要写解题步骤。”

“数学题？” 

“也有物理力学的。我原本想让你一起来上课——阿波利亚你弄一堆毛线做什么？” 

“织围巾。天气转冷时Zone和游星不是给了我们新的手套吗？我和克罗商量了一下，想送围巾作为回礼。”

“这些毛线都是？” 

“深蓝色的是给Zone的，浅一点的带点紫色的是给游星的。”

“毛线也分我点。”

“你也要织吗？” 

“嗯。”

“可是我不知道两个人要怎么同时织一条围巾？”

“YGOogle一下吧。”

-

光芒从天而降，划出道迅疾的闪轨从飞舞的雪花中穿行而过，没有破坏任何一枚六角形冰晶便平稳地落于地面。

光芒褪去，D轮漆黑的车体和部件的蓝色涂层在白茫茫的雪地上非常显眼。

骑手摘掉头盔，露出翠玉色的头发和年青人的面孔来，草绿色的眼睛里却透出几分孩子气。 

他边下车边向在一旁等待的黑发青年挥手示意。

“好久不见！游——是游星吗？还是Zone？是游星吧？” 

“是Zone，龙亚。” 

也不是第一次分不清，龙亚现在已经没多少心理负担了，反正来送快递的大家都分不清。

“小鬼......孩子们呢？”但不知道为什么，他在Zone面前总是下意识要规矩着点。

Zone走过去帮龙亚卸下货物。柔柔飘落的雪花里他穿着一件带兜帽的防水长外套，深蓝色的围巾沾有细白的雪沫。

Zone轻笑，“他们打雪仗玩累了，泡澡后在睡觉。”说着转头看了看身后。

刚刚注意力都集中在眼前的人身上，龙亚这时候才发现，不平整的白皑皑的雪地上，他以为只是小山包的地方其实有着意外规整的形状，并且有通道通向内部。 

“是雪房子！” 

反应过来的龙亚像个孩子似的兴奋地叫起来。

Zone同意后他朝雪房子跑去，靠近时自觉地放轻脚步，头伸进入口朝内张望。

他最先看见的是黏在入口处墙上的一张纸，上面写着“请背诵全文并严格遵守”——再下面的内容只有一句，“不要在冰屋里决斗，会塌”，还加了三个感叹号。 

龙亚低声噗嗤笑起来。

他往屋子当中看去。

暖和的室内，一大块保暖毛毯上五个孩子睡得又香又沉，面色红润，你枕着我的头我踹着你的屁股地滚到一起，五张被子堆得乱七八糟，可爱的鼾声起起伏伏。

由内部可以清晰地看见砌成这个雪房子的雪砖是多么厚实，拼接是多么牢固，多么令人心安。

“好棒啊！”龙亚小声惊叹。

-

不知不觉，冬天的积雪开始消融，翠色重新在这片仅存寥寥数人的大地上蔓延开来。

“不用紧张，你们原本就是同伴，一定能很快熟悉彼此。”

游星说道，语气柔和而坚定。他稍稍握紧手心里的小手。 

被牵着的孩子多少有些不安，也无法完全理解游星的话，眼神中还带着迷茫，但总归是信赖游星的，受到鼓励后乖巧地点了点头。

游星低头看向孩子。

清风拂过，一片宁静深沉的灰蓝弥漫在他星云般的眼中。


	24. 国际象棋＋百褶裙＋莫得理智＋人字拖（魔女蟹）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔法世界au  
> 魔女蟹  
> 蟹性转

十六夜秋喜爱她的植物。

毫无疑问，所有草药魔女都喜欢他们的植物，无论是能存活百年的还是朝生暮死的、是能开出娇艳花朵的还是结着苦涩果实的、是以阳光为养分的还是会捕食擅闯入花园的孩子的，凡是为魔女所接纳的植物皆是被珍爱着、被悉心照料着。

这个早晨天气晴朗，阳光明媚而不晒得人晕眩也不令人感到闷热，相当适合干活。于是秋心情愉快地拎上工具，踏入自己的小花园。

拍了拍守卫树让它把吊了一夜脑袋昏昏沉沉的坏小孩丢到外面，秋绕着花园转了圈，确认午夜舞会结束后孩子们都回到了自己的土壤里。她慰问了几株不是很有精神的曼陀罗，然后蹲下来，拿起小铲子想帮它们松松土。

突然，她听见一阵振翅声。有什么落在一旁的守卫树上，秋循着声响抬头看去。

一只毛色漆黑油亮的乌鸦，稳稳地站在树枝之上。

以秋的目力可以看见乌鸦的一只脚上看似随意地绕绑着几根橙红色的头发，这是种迅速而粗糙的联结，但从守卫树没有发动攻击这一点能够确认魔法有完美生效，所以秋可以肯定施法者是她熟悉的那位友人。

乌鸦开口。果然，鸟类的鸣器里发出年轻男性的声音。

和印象里充满活力、时而有些跳脱的语调不同，它吵闹地发出怪叫。

 

"秋你快来！游星变成女孩子了！" 

跟着乌鸦"呱"了声，就不再开口了。

............

啊？

什么？

游星他？

变成女孩？

愣怔的片刻间，小铲子从手心里滑出，坠下插入还未整理的土壤中。

 

-

虽然十六夜秋一时没能理解对方的意思，但她还是很有效率地在半个星辰时内赶到了游星的住所。

她不擅长空间魔法，做不到沿着联结直接转移，可多亏了这段路程，令她能够平复心情，先好好整理下思绪。 

游星，是男性。

游星，变成了女孩子。

男性变成女性。

人类又不是小丑鱼，长着长着就变了雌雄，会造成这种特殊现象的原因除了魔法别无他物。

性别转换属于圆桌协议明确禁止的魔法，游星不同于秋那种游离在席位外的魔女，一般情况他不会刻意做出违背协议的举动，而现在就秋所知游星现在并没有必须改变性别的理由。 

此外，来传话的克罗语气惊讶，却并无恐慌，甚至让秋分不清他是叫自己去帮忙还是看热闹，明显不担心事情会向严重的方向发展。

这么想来，多半是魔法实验出了意外吧。

一路思考，到游星家门口时秋觉得自己已经冷静下来了，她一脸严肃，甚至在心里打了个说教草稿，准备强调好奇宝宝该做的实验防护规范。

抬手正欲掐住门上挂着的尖叫鸡呼唤好奇宝宝们，门突然打开了。

所谓的打开不是朝内或是朝外，而是滑开的。

同时秋听见了熟悉的吼声。

"杰克！那是紧急按钮不是总电源开关！"

"两百年没用过的两个一模一样的键我怎么可能分得清！" 

但秋无暇顾及室内的吵闹，一瞬间她全部的注意力都被眼前正超自己扑来的人所吸引。

对上的眼睛依旧美丽而深邃，闪耀着独一无二的色彩，极近的距离下秋看见对方眼部的轮廓圆润柔和了许多，显出几分与以往不同的诱惑力。

眼下嫩黄的标记上有猩红液体飞溅的痕迹，被有些凌乱的黑发蹭过后变得模糊。

硬质的黑发颜色未变，长度却延长至肩下，此刻正因为身体的悦动扬起，飞散开来，如同滴入清水的墨汁，扩散出一种特别的韵味。 

一瞬间只够她捕捉至此，下一瞬她就看见一只纯白的青蛙嚣张地跃入她的视野。

"秋！" 

对了，还有声音。

开口的声音急促，带着低沉的底蕴，算不上清脆更别说甜美，可就第一反应而言，那确实是属于女孩的声音。

黑发女孩伸手一把拢住企图逃往室外、正冲着秋蹦去的白色青蛙，她想止住前冲的趋势，大了一号的人字拖却不给面子，和门槛合作绊了她一跤。

秋来不及躲闪，眼睁睁地看着对方就这么朝自己靠近。

不断靠近。

女孩比秋略高，为了看着女孩的脸，秋下意识微微抬头。

她们不断靠近，距离不断缩短。

靠近。靠近。 

然后——

 

她们的脑袋狠狠地撞在了一起。 

那撞击声听了都叫人一抖。

秋几乎叫出声来，不由得软下身，用手捂住抽跳着疼痛的额头。 

千万言语涌上她心头，又被恍惚的意识分别压下，最后她能清晰捕捉到的念头只有一个。

 

女孩子的游星…… 

没有胸啊……

 

在剧烈的疼痛中，十六夜秋一时分不清她的理智是给撞飞了还是撞归位了。

-

"游星你没事吧？！秋你来了？"

被声音吓到的克罗慌慌张张出来查看，就见两个女孩子捂着头在地上相对跪拜。

- 

果然还是、实验事故。 

游星撞了头后撑着口气，总算没松手让白色青蛙逃掉。她将青蛙小心地放入一个圆柱型容器里，让它和另一只估计是成对的纯黑色青蛙呆在一起，盖上容器盖子，才坐下来处理伤口。

她的手臂上裸露在外的部分有许多玻璃碎片扎出的伤，脸上和身上也溅了血，不严重但处理起来有点麻烦，

克罗用镊子一点点帮游星挑那些肉眼可见的玻璃碎。秋站在游星面前，取了赤芍的叶，裹着根，用手指尖点着分别压在自己和游星额头上。

感受着魔法汇入肌肤之下治愈伤处，游星抬头看向秋。

"大概就是……这样。"

不用问这样是哪样，秋刚刚进屋时就扫了一圈，看着室内的惨况就知道是哪样。

满地都是水，一不小心就要滑一跤，碎掉的玻璃水缸剩大半部分没有整理，黑白格的棋盘砸在碎片中间，缺少王与后的西洋棋子到处乱滚，罐子里的青蛙对着这一片混乱叫呱呱。

"你们怎么搞起预言了？"这道具组合相当经典，秋一眼就分辨出对应的魔法，她皱了皱眉问。

"某人想试着多维叠放魔法，然后玩脱了。"克罗边回答边又夹出一块沾满血的玻璃渣。

游星单手将落在肩上的头发撩到脑后去。 

"谁知道干扰项会突然砸门进来。"

她没收声，一旁在收拾道具的某位干扰项清清楚楚地听见自己被嫌弃，"怪我啊？！"

几人默契地不回答他。

"总之存在的对应因素被瞄准，"那黑白青蛙是一公一母，"失控后就变成这样。不过本来就是很弱的魔法，即使加上游星的放大作用也会很快失效吧。"

秋掏出草泥丸子，在游星挑过碎片的手臂上来回滚了滚，吸掉剩下的看不见的玻璃渣子。

似乎因为骨架改变而更显纤细，但即使布满伤口，没有任何颤抖的修长手臂依旧坚韧而充满力量，握住手腕时能感到脉搏在指尖下平稳有力地跳动。

跟以前为游星治疗的感觉有点不一样。打圈绕着绷带，她心想。

好像更心动了。

- 

"学院服，百褶裙……秋你真是……"克罗想了半天，憋出个评价，"准备充分。"

机会难得嘛。

"我觉得你们试图趁我现在不清醒玩弄我。"

"不，只是你原来的衣服太不合身了。"穿背心抬手时侧边可以看见胸，秋不允许这种情况继续下去. 

"话是这么说，穿裤子就行了吧。"杰克有意远离秋拎来的女装。

"杰克——女孩子现在都穿裤子，女装大佬才穿裙子！" 

三人迷惑又惊悚地看向穿裙子的秋。 

秋一点也不在意。

"所以游星还是穿裙子吧！"

"你记得你刚才说了什么吗魔女小姐？？？"


	25. 水中毒（布鲁游）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意义不明的东西

最初是，布鲁诺分成了两个。

布鲁诺，两个，一模一样的。

游星还以为是自己熬夜用眼过度，看出了重影。

可惜是真的。

“吃了奇怪的东西？”比如卡片什么的。

“泡面不算吧？”

“不算。”

“那就没有。”

两个布鲁诺并不是同时回答游星，反而像商量过了似的，每次只有一个开口。

却也不是在轮流回答，由哪个开口、说多还是说少、接着是谁回答，都完全没有规律。

能知道的仅仅是，声音没有重叠。

以这种形式回应得非常流畅。

游星有时会不知道把视线落在哪。

他有些反胃，喉头甚至泛出了酸水。

不知道是哪边更奇怪。

-

“一份意识，两个身体？”

“感受上是的。”

布鲁诺似乎有点沮丧。

“这个身体本该是更偏向人类的。”

经过了强化，但没有机械接口那样的东西，也不能和D轮合体。

拥有没有依靠数据和计算的呼吸、心跳、脉搏。

“干脆从玄学的角度来考虑？”

“游星竟然说这种话，科学家精神呢？”

“科学是实现梦想的媒介，思考是没有界线的。”

“回答太敷衍。”

“你也不是认真问的吧。”

-

一生二，二生三，三生万物。

这下是二生四。

进度加快了，过快了。

保持这个分裂速度......

“很快就能与现有人口数量持平，继而占领地球表面。”

“我不是我没有......”

突然绑上人类之敌设定的布鲁诺，惊慌份数乘以四。

“别担心，不会到那个地步的。”

游星安慰他。

实际上，事情很麻烦。

毕竟不是往回收站一放就好这种程度的事，也不能当成伴手礼分发出去。

头好痛。

-

游星和四个布鲁诺一起检查了录像。

变化不是发生在浴室里真是太好了。

“不是像人面疮那样真是太好了。”布鲁诺感慨。

“比起分裂”游星判断，“更像是复制。”

“太玄幻了、这个。”

-

游星对一屋子的布鲁诺说。

“我想做个实验。”

“好的。”

因为都是布鲁诺，游星也没细挑，随便选了个靠近自己的个体，就抱了上去。

“诶？游星？”

游星将身体靠近到没有任何间隙的地步，与布鲁诺交换体温。

“有什么感觉？”

“诶？诶......”被紧紧拥抱的布鲁诺愣了一下，反应过来，回抱游星。

“很高兴。”他回答。

“我也是。”

游星放开自己抱住的那个，转头去问其他的。

“什么感觉？”

一阵沉默。

然后，因为数量太多，一时不知是哪个个体在回答。

“很高兴。”

如果回答后就这样沉默下去的话，可能就完全找不到说话的个体。

可是，因为又一次的开口，所以游星找到了。

“感到非常羡慕。”


End file.
